An Akatsuki Story—Mizuiro's Tale
by Starwatcher-shadow
Summary: There are many tales on Earth. Some known, and some forgotten. This story tells the tale of Mizuiro, kunoichi from Konoha of age 13, about her time with the Akatsuki. Rated T for a certain Hidan. No pairings. -On hiatus-
1. Chapter 1: How it Begins

**A/N: This is my first story! Please let me know if you liked it! (or not) Please don't be too hard for me. And you can always correct me when I make mistakes... wich I probably do a lot since I don't speak English.**

**I try to make it a bit funny, but my humor is weird... I'm too sarcastic... anyway, hope you like it!**

**Warning: Lots of sarcasm in this story!**

**Disclaimer: As most of the persons here, I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Happy?**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 1

* * *

I walked trough the forest and thought.

I hate to make difficult decisions. And this one was the most difficult ever.

Choosing between your friends and your real home? Tsunade-sama and her plans…

Infact, I didn't really have a choice. I stopped walking and looked up to the sky. God, I loved the sky. It helps me out of problems, sometimes.

The stars were shining. I stared. How late was it? Awfully late, I guessed.

Well, guess I'll have to head back to the hidden leaf village, then.

I started running in the direction of the village. No one was in this forest.

I love quiet places.

Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.

.

.

This was the current situation:

1) Akatsuki had kidnapped Naruto (yup, finally)

2) Nobody wanted Naruto to die and let the Akatsuki have all the power

3) Tsunade-sama asked them for an agreement: They would let Naruto alone and I would join the Akatsuki.

I came from an unknown family. I don't remember anything and not one single person seems to know about my kekkei-genkai. When I was little, some Konoha ninja found me in a forest and took me in, that's all I know.

4) Waiting for an answer

5) Waiting for an answer

6) Waiting for an answer

7) Waiting for an answer

8) Waiting for an answer

9)...

10) They eventually accepted

.

.

I woke up, got dressed and left my apartment. My entire luggage was already out. (Only one bag, infact)

Still, I thought, this could be fun. In a way. A very weird way…

I grabbed my bag and started to walk.

Very soon, I was going to meet some of the most powerful ninja in this whole history for the second time. A little while back, we had a little meeting where most of the members were present.

Try to imagine that meeting, between the 5th Hokage and the Akatsuki. The leader and the only girl –called Konan, I was told in a private conversation between just me and him- were there as shadows as I called it, the rest just in their normal form. Tsunade-sama only escorted me there, and didn't speak to any of them neither did she see them.

Can't even begin with describing how weird and untruthful it all was…

The forest was already awake. It was early in the morning, so there weren't many people awake now. The sun started rising above the trees. The Akatsuki already had given Naruto back to the Hidden Leaf.

They knew I would show up. Agreements may be broken from time to time in this shinobi world, but no one would even dare to think about betraying the _Akatsuki._ The whole village would be gone in an instant…

I finally arrived by a huge, dark willow with many branches. This was where I needed to be. Who would bring me to the Akatsuki hideout? Yeah, who?

"Hello? Is there someone?" I asked.

Silence. Then, I heard a voice above me. "So you finally arrived?"

* * *

**A/N: So, did you liked it? I know it was short, I wanted to have a cliffhanger and this is kinda like an intro...**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With An Idiot

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still holds truth. I still don't own Naruto...**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 2

* * *

I looked up. A man in a black cloak with red clouds on it was sitting on a branch and looking at me. He had red eyes and kind of silver hair. Great. The immortal Jashinist-guy had come to bring me to their hideout. Hidan grabbed his scythe and jumped on the ground, just in front of me. "Don't you dare touch me with that thing, Hidan." I said with an emotionless face, while I pointed at his scythe. "Got a big mouth, do you?" Hidan said smirking. "Oh well, I'm not allowed to kill you for Jashin anyway, so…" He said while he swung his scythe on his back. "Are you coming already, little bitch?"

I sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

We walked a while trough the fields and trough a forest. Then Hidan stopped, mumbling something like: "Here is perfect." He turned to me and took a scarf out of the little sac on his back, under his coat.

"What is it already? Why are we stopping here?"

"Shut the hell up, you little bitch! Now stay quiet for a fucking moment, okay?" I did what he said. I mean, even if he said he wasn't allowed to kill me, he always could kill me anyway... Hidan bound the scarf around my head, so that I couldn't see anything. "Now, we continue."

He started to walk again; I heard leaves crushing under his feet. I didn't move. What an idiot! I thought. Eventually, Hidan turned and yelled at me: "Why the hell aren't you moving, little brat!" I did my best to stay calm and not yell at him.

"I can't see anything, so I can't see where I'm going, you IDIOT!"

I couldn't hold myself any longer.

Silence. "Who are you to yell at me? You little fucking bitch! Just shut the fucking up!" He yelled back. "Wash your mouth, Hidan." I said. I _think_ that made him crack.

He started to yell at me so hard, that I had to put my hands on my ears. Of course, that didn't help. That day, I found out that I probably couldn't beat Hidan at a swearing contest. I doubt that anyone could beat him. He just didn't stop swearing. _Does he really know all the swearing words in the world?_ He probably made half of them up in his head when he was out of words.

"Hmm… Hidan?"

"WAT NOW, YOU LITTLE FUCKING******CENSORED******?" "Are we going or not? We're wasting time."

* * *

**********A/N: Liked it? Or not? In either case, please review!**  



	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**A/N: Hmmm... I don't really know what to say now. So, this is chapter 3 of the story. Hope you figured that out.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt Masashi Kishimoto would start to write fanfics with his own characters. (Still, that would be really funny)Especially with this many mistakes. So, if you're Masashi Kishimoto, or anyone else: I do not own NARUTO.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 3

* * *

A man in a black cloak with red clouds on it was sitting on a branch and looking at me. He had red eyes and kind of silver hair. Great. The immortal Jashinist-guy had come to bring me to their hideout. Hidan grabbed his scythe and jumped on the ground, just in front of me.

"Don't you dare touch me with that thing, Hidan." I said with an emotionless face, while pointing at his scythe.

"Got a big mouth, do you?" Hidan said smirking. "Oh well, I'm not allowed to kill you for Jashin anyway, so…" He said while he swung his scythe on his back. "Are you coming already, little bitch?"

I sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

We walked a while trough the fields and trough a forest. Then Hidan stopped, mumbling something like: "Here is perfect." He turned to me and took a scarf out of the little sac on his back, under his coat.

"What is it already? Why are we stopping here?"

"Shut up, brat. Now stay quiet for a fucking moment, okay?" I did what he said. I mean, even if he said he wasn't allowed to kill me, he always could kill me anyway... Hidan bound the scarf around my head, so that I couldn't see anything. "Now, we continue."

He started to walk again; I heard leaves crushing under his feet. I didn't move. What an idiot! I thought. Eventually, Hidan turned and yelled at me: "Why the hell aren't you moving, little brat!" I did my best to stay calm and not yell at him. "I can't see anything, so I can't see where I'm going, baka!"

I couldn't hold myself any longer.

Silence. "Who are you to yell at me? Just shut up!" He yelled back. "Wash your mouth, Hidan." I said. I _think_ that made him crack.

He started to yell at me so hard, that I had to put my hands on my ears. Of course, that didn't help. That day, I found out that I probably couldn't beat Hidan at a swearing contest. I doubt that anyone could beat him.

_Does he really know all the swearing words in the world?_ He probably made half of them up in his head when he was out of words.

"Hmm… Hidan?"

"WAT NOW, YOU LITTLE FUCKING******CENSORED******?"

"Are we going or not? We're wasting time."

* * *

******A/N: Yeah, I know it was short... still... please review! Liked it? or not? Yes? No? Yes? No? Y- *End of Author's Note***


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking Fun

**A/N: And we go on... to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: IF I owned Naruto, lots of characters wouldn't have died...**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 4

* * *

"WAT NOW, YOU LITTLE FUCKING******CENSORED******?"

"Are we going ot not? We're wasting time."

First, I tought Hidan's nerves had cracked and He was going to kill me, but I heard him grin and he said: "Ok, but not whitout some precautions." Uh o. This wasn't going to well. I heard Hidan step over to me. Then, I felt that he was tying me up with a cord_. _

_**No.**_

__"Hey! What do you think you're doing hmmm? Untie me now!"

I heard Hidan smirk. I began to yell at him until he shut me up by putting a piece of cloth in my mouth.

I just had enough time to say: "You're going to pay for this!" Hidan smirked again. "Perhaps, but I think this is better." He dragged me all the time behind him, not even looking at me, so that I knocked my head a few times to a tree, or that I trapped and fell on the ground, allowing Hidan to say things like:

"Are you already going to follow me, little brat? I sighed after he said it for the 10th time. This really was going to be a looooong day. Then, suddenly, I felt my foot trapped and I fell AGAIN. But this time, it was on a stone. I passed out immediatly.

…

I heard voices. I tried to open my eyes, but they were to heavy, so I just listened. There certainly was Hidan (no _fucking_ doubt about it) and one other person. "Did you really needed to tie her up, Hidan?" "She was too annoying. She didn't stopped fucking insulting me!"

"And what if she's dead now? Then we won't have the nine tails OR a new member!"

_There we go again... _

Hidan started shouting again: "I don't care a shit about it! She was too annoying! So, if she's dead or not, I rcouldn't care less!"

Well, this wasn't exactly what Hidan said, but I kept it short and less vulgair. "Oi, Hidan, would you close your mouth for a second, please, It really hurts my ears." I said.

I opened my eyes and regained strenght. I was laying on a couch and Hidan and the Leader (Pain) were looking at me now. "Great. She's alive" Hidan mumbled. Then, he blinked for a second, as if remembering something, and yelled at Pain: "You see! She's really a little bitch with a too big mouth for her own good!" "Shut up, Hidan," another voice said.

"Shut the hell up yourself, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled back at his team-mate, who just entered the room. I sat in the armchair watching the fight between gray-hair and green-eyes.

Pain interrupted.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! Shut up you two! We have something to talk about that is more important than a discussion about: 'Your god sucks!' 'No He doesn't!' !" The two men stopped yelling but still looked angry. Pain started to talk: "What are we going to do with that girl? Can she join or not?" Kakuzu looked at me with an annoyed look on his face. "She doesn't look strong to me." _Ok. I can't crack right now. I need to be calm. _"Hidan?" Hidan looked at me.

"She sure is an annoying bitch, but she has the guts to answer me and that when she's only that young." "Good. I propose we call a meeting," Pain said, "Go call the others." Kakuzu an Hidan left, but not without a quick discussion. Pain turned to me and said: "You don't move. The meeting will be in another room. Someone will come to bring you there when it's time."

Then, he left.

I was alone. And when I'm alone, I usually am bored. And when I'm bored, I usually go search fun…

* * *

**A/N: Again, for the fourth time, please please review! The next chapter will be coming... on a day... bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting With Another Member

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Cookies for y'all!**

**I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, I know last one really was short...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto...**

**On with the fifth chapter!**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 5

* * *

I was alone. And when I'm alone, I usually am bored. And when I'm bored, I usually go search fun…

I looked around me and investigated the room. I got up from the armchair and started to walk around.

The room wasn't really big, but also not really small. There was a huge dark brown armchair. Besides that, there was also a bookcase. The room's walls were painted black and the plafond was… yeah, you guessed it! Black. The floor was made out of wood.

_Um…let's see… what can I do here? Not very much. Pfff… boring… … Hmmm… I can leave the room and explore the rest of the Akatsuki hideout… but Leader said that I couldn't leave this room because someone would come to bring me to the meeting. Crap. This is boring. I can always read a book. _

_If there are good books, at least. Maybe there are some like '10 Ways to become the best criminal' or 'Easy ways to make everyone hate you' or even 'World domination: how it works.'_

.

Well, the bookcase wasn't very full, but there were some books that I mentioned above.

_Hilarious._

Although, I found something very interesting. It was a sketchbook from someone, I doubt whom. This could be Sasori's or Tobi's (if he likes playing with dolls), but it was probably Sasori's. It was filled with sketches of human puppets, how they would function and stuff.

_I didn't know that Sasori had a sketchbook for his puppets… interesting..._

I found also a book that said: "Property of Hidan". It was red. Bloodred_._

_ Why don't they keep those books in their rooms? It would be a lot easier… for them, but not for me…ehe... _

I got an idea. What if I exchanged the covers? He he…

A little while later…

_Done! Perfect job, Mizuiro!_ I congratulated myself. Footsteps. Uh oh. _Quick, the books back in the bookcase, quick!_ Ouch! Just in time! The door opened and another Akatsuki member came in. The man also had a black Akatsuki cloak with red clouds on.

I gasped. O no! Not him! Guess three times who it was.

Zetsu. Seriously, the cannibal. Yay for karma.

The man investigated the room as if there were traps and then his glowing yellow-golden eyes landed on me. I shuddered. It was as if he tried to read my mind…, which he maybe could have been doing. Then he mentioned for me to follow him. I nodded and followed.

_Did they really need to send the cannibal?_ _But... maybe it was a test… a test to see if I'm easily scared… OK. I won't freak out, then._

Zetsu's black side began to speak: "**She looks yummy.**" I shivered.

_Ok, if this takes this long, I'm screwed, yeah!_

We were in a hall. It was really dark. Almost just black. Logical, for a criminal hideout. How long?

"**Are we going to eat her**?" "I had to take her to the meeting room sane and safe." "**But just an arm won't matter.**"

"No, I had to bring her entirely."

I heard something like disappointment in his voice.

_Seriously, how long?_

It was seriously freaking me out how Zetsu talked about me, as if I was just dead meat at the market. I guess it was like that how animals felt before they were slaughtered.

I grabbed all the courage I had together and said to Zetsu: " If you dare try to eat me I'll rip you apart and burn the parts before you even got to me." I had no idea if he was going to kill me or not, but I heard nothing, so I just continued walking.

Suddenly, Zetsu's black side said: "**She sure can talk, can't she?**" Ok. I'm going to snap. "Are we there yet?" I asked. Zetsu glared at me. "Almost." We continued walking until we arrived by a light brown door.

* * *

**A/N: And? I guess it's still short... but I'll really try to make it longer!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: This is the Akatsuki

**A/N: Sixth chapter! I'll make this one longer, I promise! I hope you don't kill me if this isn't as long as you would like, though...**

**Thanks to all the persons that reviewed, added this story to their favorites/story alert! I'm happy to know people like this story!**

**Oh, and I needed to say this too: This story is situated before shippuuden, so Itachi's still 19 and Deidara 16 and the main character Mizuiro is 13. Just so y'all know.  
**

**Now, lets see what will happen next...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would chase Sasuke around with a stick for most of the time. (Don't worry, I wouldn't kill him)**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 6

* * *

The first thought that popped into my head was: "Yeah! I survived!" The second was: "_Light _brown? That unusual… thought it was all black and dark, with spiders everywhere… and cold and humid…" Zetsu opened the door and went inside. Much to my surprise, there was _light_ in the room. It was mostly coming from the torches on the walls and the plafond. There was a huge table with chairs around it.

Of course, everyone sat around the table.

You know the feeling when you have to do a presentation for some people? And do you know the feeling when you're finally going to meet someone you always wanted to meet? Well, I felt those two feelings mixed.

Everyone was looking at me.

There was Leader, shadow-form, Konan, also shadow-form, Hidan and Kakuzu, fighting (again) and not paying attention, a huge blue man I remembered as a ninja from Kiri named... Kisame, was it? Itachi Uchiha, from Konoha, looking emotionless, someone with a orange mask they had called Tobi, with his mask, Sasori from Suna, looking reaaaaaally bored and Deidara, from Iwagakure, looking uninteressed.

_They look like quite a bunch of idiots… still, intimidating ones at that. Not like Naruto._

_Well, at least they're motivated…_

Silence.

Then, Pein spoke (duh, he's the leader). "As you al know, we're here to decide if that girl can join the Akatsuki." Hidan and Kakuzu didn't stop fighting and Deidara started a conversation with Sasori. _Well, this is going to be a very boring meeting. I hate meetings._

Zetsu sat down on a chair next to Kisame, who looked a bit scared and moved his chair a little more towards Itachi. I started to investigate the room. One huge table with chairs, some torches on the wall, two windows and a door. That was all. _Man, this is boring_. I heard Pain yell at Hidan and Kakuzu, who stopped their fight. I heard him yell at Sasori and Deidara, who also stopped their conversation and turned at Pein. I heard him yell at Tobi, who was trying to get Peins attention. I heard him yell at Zetsu, who was trying to eat Kisame's arm. Finally, they did shut up.

I looked at the table and saw a free chair, in front of Tobi and next to Hidan. _Damn._ Well, I have to stay here if I don't go sit down. I saw another free chair next to the first free one. I sat down and Hidan glared at me as if I had to die immediately. Which I would probably be if Hidan had his say in all of this.

Then, he turned back to Leader. I saw Tobi staring at me. I gave him an interrogating look, but he just continued staring at me. I decided not to pay attention to it and started to follow the conversation.

"Who says yes?" Pain asked. Tobi was the only one that rose his hand screaming: "Yes! Yes!" I doubt he even knew what the question was. "What about the others?" Pain asked everyone.

"Well… we don't know how powerful she is, so… if she's to weak, it'll be a problem." Kisame said. _Not cracking. Not cracking._

"Hmm… we could let her fight…" Pain said in thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: ****Mizuiro has to fight! But with who...And how will it end? Will she join or will the story end with her being killed or something like that?**

**Find out next chapter for most of the answers to those questions. And...please review! Tell me if you hate this story or not! And please tell me what I have to improve at. Bye and see you at the next chapter (hopefully)!**


	7. Chapter 7: One, Two, Tree, START!

**A/N: Hay! How is it going? With me, good, apart school's going to start soon... I don't like that...at ALL.**

**Now, for the seventh chapter of this story: Mizuiro'll have to fight...But with who? How'll it go? Read this chapter and you will know more about it.**

**Disclaimer: You know it already. I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO. And now you're sure you know it.**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 7

* * *

"Hmm… we could let her fight…" Pain said in thoughts.

"He? He? Me?" I asked, completely awake now. "Yes, you." Hidan said. I grumbled.

"Hey. Why do I have to fight? It's troublesome." "Maybe, but it'll prove to us if you're as good with actions as with words."

I grumbled. "And with who?" I asked in a monotone voice, proving that I really didn't like the idea, which was one reason more for them to let me fight.

"Hmm… we could chose someone for you, but it's better if you chose yourself, so that we can see if you easily underestimate your enemy. But remember, you can't kill each other."

_Can't… kill… ok, then definitely not Hidan. Hmm… let's see… Tobi? … No. Sasori? POISON and I don't feel like becoming a puppet! Kakuzu? Hell no! Itachi? Sharingan, genjutsu, too fast… Kisame? Absorbs chakra, no. Who's left? Zetsu? CANNIBAL! Pein? He's the leader! Konan? … Well, I would choose her… but she's the only girl and there's probably a reason as to why she's the only one sitting next to the Leader. Well, that leaves… Deidara. Damn. Explosions, eh? He doesn't know what my techniques are, but I know his. This could get interesting. Pfff… but really? The explosive artist? But he's the only one left. Guess I have to._

"I think I'll pick Deidara." "You're on," Deidara smirked.

"Ok. Now this is settled, we'll start the fight between Deidara and the girl."

I heard Deidara mumble: " Fine, but if she's to weak, it'll be no fun… she's too little!"

That made my nerves crack. "Listen, Deidara! If you're going to act like that, you'll die! You'll see, after 10 minutes, you'll be so annoyed, you would rather blow yourself up just then listening to me!"

"We'll see about that, little brat." He answered.

Then, I turned back to Pain. "Say… I have a question." I said. "Yes, what is it?" Pain asked politely. "Well, I've been asking myself for a while…" I said, avoiding the subject. "Do you even know my name?" Dead silence. "I see." I said.

"My name is Mizuiro."

The silence was broken by Leader-sama:

"Lets start the duel. But please outside, I don't want to have this room broken too." He gave Deidara a glare, who acted like nothing had happened and already stood up. Everyone got up and walked over to the door.

A moment later, I stood in front of Deidara while the other Akatsuki members stood somewhere where they could see our fight without being hit. Everyone shut up (for once, yes) and waited 'till one of us started the fight.

"Good luck Mizuiro-chan!" Tobi screamed.

I looked at Deidara. He was grinning.

_I'm better in defense, so I really don't want to attack, and certainly not first!_

We just stood there, waiting. I took a kunai out of my side pocket. You could practically feel the suspense.

I had hung my bag on one of the trees behind the Akatsuki members who watched us. Leader-sama didn't come outside; he was watching the fight from inside, looking trough a window.

If you could actually call this a fightr.

_I guess he needs time to make his bombs. Ok. I'm going to wait for his move._

We stood there, waiting, while Hidan was yelling something like: "He! What the fuck are you waiting for?"

_Hmm… this isn't like Deidara to do…_

Then something hit me.

_No! Don't tell me he-! Damn it!_

I saw him smirk as I sprung just in time. Under me, the ground broke open and millions of little clay spiders appeared.

**_Now, the battle starts!_**

* * *

**A/N: Still love cliffhangers...**

**Finally the fight! (There just has to be a fight in a story like this, don't you think?)**

**Now, how will it all end... Who will win? What are Mizuiro's abilities? Will she be able to join the Akatsuki? Find out in one of the next chapters!**

**Hope you still like it a bit, and again: I still like reviews ^^ see you another time! (Ok, not really 'see', but you get what I mean...)**


	8. Chapter 8: How To Fight A Pyromaniac

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! You didn't think I was going to let it all end at chapter seven, did you? Though, that would've been fun, I guess...**

**But no, I didn't. **

**1)Thanks a lot to all the persons who've added this story to their favorites or story alert! I really appreciate it!**

**2) I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Dana . Kay123, 'cause she has reviewed quite a lot, so, thanks!**

**3) Also thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, this chapter is also for you!**

**4)Disclaimer: Would you like to see Sasuke in pink? Or Itachi and Naruto? Well, if you don't: You're lucky I don't own Naruto. If you do: I'm sorry, I still don't own it...**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 8

* * *

While I was busy looking at the clay spiders under me, Deidara made a huge clay bird, ready to fly.

_Damn. Why did I have to pick Deidara to fight with? Really, I don't even get a minute to rest. That's why I hate long, difficult battles. It's tiring. But, Deidara enjoys a good fight, doesn't he? Well, lets give him what he wants. I'll start the counterattack!_

I smiled. Deidara started flying towards me. Good. He threw four kunai, I easily escaped those. When the bird was exactly above me, I took his claws and tried to pull myself up.

As expected, Deidara had already seen me and when I got on the birds back, he showed me his hand with his mouth on it. "Now, this is art, hmm!"

_This isn't going good!_

He let the spiders on the ground explode. "This was only C1, yeah! From now on, I'll use C2!"

_C2? Man, this was bad. I need to get of this damn bird already! _

I looked down and got a scared feeling. _Guess I have to._ Deidara was molding his clay in his hands; I had a bit of time_. Good. _I sprung. As I saw the ground coming near, I knew I couldn't land safe. I had to use _that_. I saw the trees.

The Akatsuki members were looking at me as I closed my eyes. I hadn't started this to let them think I'm a loser! I clapped my hands together.

_Now._ I opened my eyes and turned my hand palms to a branch nearby. A white and a black ribbon appeared around my wrists and bound themselves to the branch. _Yeah! _

I flew trough the sky.

_This is cool!_

I landed on a branch under the one were my ribbons were attached.

I turned and saw Deidara send two middle-sized birds at me.

_Not even a minute to rest._

When the birds started to fly to me, I knew they wouldn't stop following me.

_And if I'm hit by one of his sculptures, it's over. What am I going to do?_

_Pfff…This really is troublesome. _

I placed my right foot a little bit more forwards the other. I raised my hands both at the same time just above my head, then I clapped them together and let them down a bit, so that my hands were in front of my face.

I turned my hand palms, still together, towards Deidara's birds. Then, I released my hands and stamped one time on the branch.

_T__his should be enough._

I crossed my arms and watched the two birds crashing into the invisible barrier.

_Hé. Now, were Deidara? Still on his giant bird. Good. It's time for action!_ (Like there wasn't before…)

I jumped on the first clay bird and then, just in time, on the other one.

From there I jumped in the sky.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter is too short for you, I'll make it up by: 1) Giving you these cookies *hands out the cookies* 2) Post another chapter soon**

**Now, you know what Mizuiro's abilities are. Yeah, cords and ribbons, whatever you want to call it. Next chapter will explain a bit more about those abilities.**

**But how did Mizuiro got so much information about Deidara, just about the whole Akatsuki? For an answer to that, you'll have to wait a little bit more.**

**So, bye again! (and review, please!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Snowboarding Fun

**A/N: Hey! So, in this chapter, there will be some explanations about Mizuiro's abilities. Hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks to all the people who: are reading this, have reviewed this story so far or/and have added this story to their favorites or/and story alert!**

**Disclaimer: You get it now, don't you? *sigh* As much as I wish, just like all other Naruto-fans, I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto does!**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 9

* * *

The other birds had exploded. _Nice, those explosions_. I formed another hand sign. I turned my hands so that my hand palms touched each other, towards my feet. "Hai!"

A sort of snowboard formed under my feet. Infact, I made everything out of ribbons and cords. So, that barrier and the snowboard both were made out of the two cords on my wrists. I could chose them to be visible or not, what form they took and their color. Now, back to the snowboard.

It was fun! You know, a snowboard is made to use on snow, but this one was used on wind, earth, water and fire. Basically, all the elements. That was what was so special about it. I loved the snowboard.

Now, I was going in the direction of Deidara. He already had made little clay owls this time that I escaped easily. _Owls? He dared sent owls to me?_ _Owls are my favorite animals! Well, lets teach him a lesson!_

I flew above him and yelled: "I'm here!'" I turned around him a few times, too fast for him, yelling the whole time: "Hello!", "How is it going?", "Can't catch me, can you?" or "Your hair really is long."

Deidara was easy to annoy.

_I hope he doesn't crack now, that would be bad. Ok. The last one, then._

I hung in front of him, far enough to not be killed, upside down. "Yo," I said, "Say, aren't you a little too slow, Deidara_-chan_?" Then, I moved away from him, like 20 meters.

_Now, he really was going to crack. I called him a girl…_

Deidara was shaking from angriness.

_Uh oh. He's going to do something incredible stupid! This wasn't good._ (Is there even SOMETHING good in this fight?)

I took another kunai (I had thrown the other one at Deidara before) and held it in front of me.

Deidara was going to snap. (How many times have I said that already?)

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that…but it was fun! Not anymore…_

I waited.

Deidara was about to explode (Note the two-sided meaning of that) and then, he took some clay from his pockets and ate it. _He wasn't planning to…No! He couldn't kill me! There was no way he would use that technique!_

_Or…was it the other one?_

Yes, it was the other one.

_Shit. It was fun this fight, it really was fun. Until now. Now the "real" fight starts. No jokes anymore. But… I hate serious fights. Especially with someone like Deidara. He uses too much tricks, I knew. So you needed to pay attention. And that's troublesome._

Deidara was still mashing the explosive clay.

_Man, I'm screwed. _T

hen, he spit out all the clay. (It was more clay than what he had eaten)

The clay was forming a dragon. I heard Tobi yell: "Oooh! Sempai's favorite art!" and Sasori mumbled: "Well, she's done for." I bit on my lip. _Well, so much for encouraging words… I always knew I couldn't win, the only thing I was good at was playing with ribbons and cords and annoying people. Deidara was some bomb terrorist. But still, he couldn't kill me. That was a positive thing._

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Not? Review to let me know! Next chapter will be with two numbers! _(Wow, amazing...)_**

**If you want to know how Mizuiro's adventure with the Akatsuki will go, be on the lookout for the next chapter!**

**Now, the question how Mizuiro gets so much information about the Akatsuki still isn't answered...That'll be later...maybe...**

**Bye and have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bombs vs Ribbons

**A/N: Yay! I got to the first two-number chapter! Today's Temari's birthday normally... So I say Happy birthday Temari-san!**

**Ok, now thanks to all persons who have reviewed last chapter!**

**And... Disclaimer: Bla bla bla I DON'T own Naruto (or do I?...) Bla bla bla**

**The tenth chapter of Mizuiro's tale with the Akatsuki starts...NOW!**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 10

Deidara sprung on his dragon and smirked at me. His bird from before dissapeared. I smiled back at him. I got up with my snowboard-thing at Deidara-chan's level. _Hehe. I loved to call him that, even in my thoughts._

Deidara's dragon began to form another smaller dragon at the end of his tail. (watch the episodes Deidara v.s. Sasuke if you don't understand, what is normal, 'cause I'm really bad at explaining.)

The little dragon-beats-thing started to fly towards me_. Oh man. I need a solution for this problem. Shikamaru sure already would have found a strategy, but I'm not as smart as him and I'm lazy right now._

I avoided all the little dragon's attacks just in time. Then, he (the dragon-thingy) started to 'trow' little spiders 'up'.

_Spiders. I kinda hate spiders. They're frightening to me. But I don't kill them. I don't like it when animals die._

Ok, back to the story:

_So, the point is: - I don't like spiders. - I like explosions. As long as they're not too near me. _

_But how could you eliminate __clay?__ With ribbons? Didn't thought so. More exactly, how do you destroy __explosive__ clay? Yeah, I know. I think too much. Really too much. But right now, I need to concentrate on this fight, so I won't be able to argue with myself about if I think too much or not. _

_Ouch! That was a close one_, I thought when I avoided some of his spiders.

_Damnit! I need to concentrate! Under, above, right, under again, behind, left, above, they just keep coming. How can I stop this thing_?

I started floating higher and higher in the sky, still avoiding those spiders. With one hand, I hold my 'snowboard'. With the other one, I made a handsign and shouted: "Sorairo inju ken!"

(So, I searched it on Google, but I'm not 100% sure it's right: sorairo: sky blue, inju: ribbon, ken: sword.. still, I'm not sure the words match!)

On with the story!

Immediately, a sky blue ribbon sword appeared in my hand (A/N: no shit, sherlock-to myself) I flew towards Deidara's little dragon, while cutting as many spiders I could with my sword.

They exploded almost at the same time when I hit them. My sword was almost broken, but before it dissapeared, it had just one other job to do.

I approched the little dragon, zigzagging in the sky to avoid the explosions. I hold my sword horizontal in front of me. With one move, I cut through the dragon_. _

_Now, away from this thing!_ The sword in my hand dissapeared and I turned my 'snowboard'-thing in the other direction.

_I'm not making it in time! This explosion will be to huge to avoid, hmmm! Then I need to use my barrier…_ I saw Deidara grin while I heard a huge BANG! Behind me. Everything went black.

**A/N: Liked it? I made it a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoyed it! Will Mizuiro be able to survive all this? I've got to admit, it's really tempting for me to say: And then, Mizuiro died fighting Deidara, never making it in the Akatsuki. The End. Who knows I would do that? Or... that this whole happening is just in the end someone telling an old tale to their kids? That could be possible... **


	11. Chapter 11: Art is a BANG!

**A/N: Hello for the 11th time! Thanks to the people who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do own: Mizuiro, her abilities and such, the story plotline. I don't own: All other characters from the show _Naruto_.**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 11

* * *

Deidara sprung on his dragon and smirked at me. His bird from before disappeared. I smiled back at him. I got up with my snowboard-thing at Deidara-chan's level.

_He he. I love to call him that, even in my thoughts._

Deidara's dragon spit out a smaller dragon, wich came flying towards me as quick as Sasuke when he sees tomatoes.

The little dragon-beats-thing started to fly towards me_. _

_Oh man. I need a solution for this problem. Shikamaru sure already would have found a strategy, but I'm not as smart as him and I'm lazy right now._

I avoided all the little dragon's attacks just in time. Then, he (the dragon-thingy) started to 'throw' little spiders 'up'.

_So, the point is: _

_- I don't like spiders. _

_- I like explosions. As long as they are not too near me. _

_But how could you eliminate clay? With ribbons? Didn't thought so. More exactly, how do you destroy explosive clay? Yeah, I know. I think too much. Really too much. But right now, I need to concentrate on this fight, so I won't be able to argue with myself about if I think too much or not._

_Ouch! That was a close one_; I avoided some of his spiders.

_Damnit! I need to concentrate! Under, above, right, under again, behind, left, above, they just keep coming. How can I stop this thing_?

I started floating higher and higher in the sky, still avoiding those spiders. With one hand, I hold my 'snowboard'. With the other one, I made a hand sign and shouted: "Sorairo inju ken!"

(So, I searched it on Google, but I'm not 100% sure it's right: sorairo: sky blue, inju: ribbon, ken: sword... still, I'm not sure the words match!)

On with the story!

Immediately, a sky blue ribbon sword appeared in my hand (A/N: no shit, Sherlock-to myself) I flew towards Deidara's little dragon, while cutting as many spiders I could with my sword.

They exploded almost at the same time when I hit them. My sword was almost broken, but before it disappeared, it had just one other job to do.

I approached the little dragon, zigzagging in the sky to avoid the explosions. I hold my sword horizontal in front of me. With one move, I cut through the dragon_._

_Now, away from this thing!_

The sword in my hand disappeared and I turned my 'snowboard'-thing in the other direction.

_I'm not making it in time! This explosion will be too huge to avoid, hmmm! Then I need to use my barrier…_

I saw Deidara grin while I heard a huge BANG! Behind me.

Everything went black.

* * *

**The fight's almost over! Yay!**

**Soooo... Just that you know, I still like reviews...**

**Next time: Probably a chapter with the end of the figth! How will it all end? Will the story be over? And, more importantly, WHO WILL WIN?**

**Deidara: You're not going to let that annoying brat win against me, yeah?**

**Me: As if I would tell you that.**

**Mizuiro: I'm not a brat!**

**Deidara: Yes, yes, you are, hmm.**

**Mizuiro: No, no, I'm not.**

**Deidara: Yes, yeah!**

**Mizuiro: NO, HMM!**

**Deidara: YES, YEAH!**

**Mizuiro: NO, HMM!**

**Deidara: YES, YEAH!**

**Mizuiro: NO, HMM!**

**Me: Stop right here, guys. Go fight somewere else. But NOT in MY room, understood?**

**Mizuiro & Deidara: *still fighting***

**Me: I'm going to kill you both if you break something...**


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting 'Till the End

**A/N: ****Thanks to all persons who reviewed chapter 11! Glad you do like my story!**

**Special thanks to icrazy3477 for adding my story to Story Alert!**

**Deidara, do the disclaimer.**

**Deidara: No way, un!**

**Me: You know, I thought you really should see this picture. It has you in it. *coughyaoicough***

**Deidara: Starwatcher-Shadow doesn't own Naruto, hmm. Masashi Kishimoto does, yeah. So ok?**

**Me: Yeah.**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 12

* * *

Deidara's POV (POV= point of view)

I grinned as that brat looked at me. _Now_.

"True art…is a BLAST!"

The dragon exploded and everything was being hidden in smoke.

_That was for insulting me and not knowing your place! Heh. No way a little girl like her would survive that entirely! Still, I have to give the brat some credit. She sure knows how to get people angry, hmmm._

I kept grinning while I landed the dragon. "Deidara! You were supposed to keep her alive!"

Oh no. I saw Leader-sama coming out of the hideout while shouting at me.

"I-I didn't meant to…"

I was cut of by Leader-sama yelling.

"She…she isn't dead, hmm!" "And how do you know that?" "She's too stupid to die, yeah! I bet she's still alive, un!"

Leader-sama stopped yelling at me.

"Well, we'll see about that, then." I heard someone laugh. Laughing really hard. Everyone, including me, looked up at the sky where the sound was coming from.

And there was that little irritating brat on her floating thing, laughing at us. Just laughing at us, as we were a funny show for kids. I heard Hidan grumble.

I ran over to my dragon and sprung on it again. I flew higher and higher, 'till I was at the same height as the annoying girl.

We both were tired by now.

_Guess the fight's as good as over, yeah._

Mizuiro's POV (POV= point of view)

I was done laughing at Leader yelling at Deidara. The 'artist' was in the sky again. With his dragon. I felt tired.

_Bet he's also tired by now, but not as much as I am. It's over already, 'mmm? I have to eliminate the dragon first. Wasn't there any trick? _

I took a third kunai from my side pocket. (You read this thinking were the second one was? I had thrown that one at a spider that tried to blow up in my face)

Now, it was just Deidara-chan, my snowboard-thing, his dragon and I. (Yes, all the spiders had exploded)

I held the kunai in front of me (I really like doing that) and charged at first, what was a weird thing for me-not to forget very stupid-to do.

I flew through the sky with the kunai in my hand. I approached Deidara-chan and turned my attention to the dragon.

I let the beasts the dragon spit out explode with the help of three other kunai in total. (Weird that I counted that…) I avoided the explosions a bit more slowly then before. I guess he noticed that.

When I got under the dragon, I had a hard time to keep up with his speed, and I had just the time to cut it with two kunai. That didn't really did much…

I approached the dragon three other times, cutting him each time with my kunai.

_Now to end this._

I made a hand sign, tapped my feet on my 'snowboard' and threw my two arms forwards at the same time.

A black and a white ribbon/cord followed the movements of my arms and came towards my enemy.

They caught up with Deidara-chan's dragon and wrapped around it while Deidara sprung and escaped the whole thing. (The ribbons were also still attached to my wrist, just so you know)

He let the dragon explode as I let go of the dragon. My ribbons disappeared and so did my 'snowboard'. I also hit the ground.

Now, it was the same as in the beginning.

Except for the fact I was ready to go to sleep.

We stood there and stared at each other. How much longer will this fight last?

I have to attack; else the fight will be longer and longer. And I wouldn't like that. I clapped my hand on the ground. My two ribbons broke trough the ground in front of Deidara, who avoided it simply. "My turn now, un!" He shouted. He threw two middle-sized birds at me.

_Do I have to do the same thing I had done before? No! Never! He had guessed I would do that, it was a trap. A bunshin, then._

I made some hand signs and ribbons (this time not those on my wrists) started making a clone of me.

After a minute, I was with three, two clones. I let one of my clones retreat and charged together with my other one.

I had mixed myself very carefully with my clones… now just to hope he would fall for it.

My clone and I put an explosive note on the two birds as Deidara had wrapped a centipede around my last clone. _I wonder if he forgot he couldn't kill me?_

It exploded. Deidara glanced at my second clone and I. "So it's one of you, 'mm?"

I could've seen that coming. "I'll help you a little bit, Deidara! See:" I let my one clone disappear. "It's me the real one! Now, you just need to take me down! I hope that isn't too difficult, right, Deidara-chan?"

Knowing that temper of his, he would probably do something to shut me the hell up for forever. "You really want to get yourself killed, hmmm? Well, I don't care anymore if I can't!"

I saw Leader trying to stop Deidara, helped by Kakuzu, who was mumbling something like: _"Why do I have to help? Time is money, and this fight has last already too long!"_

I saw Tobi, bouncing up and down screaming that sempai 'could not blow Mizuiro-chan up'. I saw Itachi and Sasori, looking very bored and uncaring. I bet they too thought that this fight had last too long.

The trees were waving on the wind. The sun was already going under.

_Why can't I be just free like the clouds?_ _Shikamaru has once said something like that to me. I also think like that… Oh, what fun would that be… to be free like the clouds…_

I had my sword in my hands again. I charged at the bomb Deidara just send at me. I cut it in two pieces, which exploded next to me. (You know, you always see those parts in slow motion in the movies. You can do that here too.)

And then, I saw Deidara grin while I ran towards him. (Still slow motion)

I managed to punch him on the cheek HARD. (Stop slow-motion here)

He flew backwards but somehow stayed safe on the ground. But now, he was pissed. VERY pissed. He sent three middle-sized birds at me, so fast I almost couldn't see it.

_I don't have enough chakra left._

"Damn…blonde," I said. I had cut the birds in pieces that exploded. My jacket was cut by it. But then, I realized that something hit my head, also HARD.

"C…curse you, girl," that was me who said that.

Then, I blacked out…AGAIN.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 finished. Chapter 13 coming soon.**

**The fight is over! So far, Mizuiro did lose the battle... But will all be finished? Is all already lost? What will the Akatsuki do with her now that she didn't won?**

**Please review to let me know what you think!**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Next chapter is going to be a special... That chapter will have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the story. I repeat, ****ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. It could have some other characters in it, too. I'm not yet sure...**

******And, if you want, you can be in there too, for that one chapter. You just have to tell me and I'll answer the details and such you'll need to know...**

******The reason for the special chapter: School. Yeah, school. Because there has to be something good about first day of school, no? I know that for some, school has already started, but for me, it starts wednesday, in exactly... *counts* 5 days. Though, it could possibly have ****ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with school... I'll see...**

**********Now, see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: EXTRA CHAPTER PART 1

**A/N: Ehum. THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF THIS SPECIAL CHAPTER! Next part will come normally tomorrow, or somewhere around the weekend. I didn't exactly had enough time to make it all, and it was too long already... Gomenasai!**

**Finally the special/extra chapter! Yes, today was my first day of school... It wasn't really a very good day.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the AKATSUKI. I DO own YARUMO KASUMI, TSUYOI and MIZUIRO. I also DO own MISO. My brother owns HIMSELF. My friends own AKI and MATSU. DidiTwitches owns DIDI. I think that's it...**

An Akatsuki Story- extra chapter PART 1

**Didi = DidiTwitches**

**Dark brown, curly hair. Dark brown eyes and dark rimmed glasses. Pale skin and average build. Dark denim skinny jeans, green tee, and black converse.**

**Matsu = A friend of mine**

**Short lightbrown hair, has glasses, blue-grey eyes, an orange dress with short lightgreen trousers underneeth and dark blue shoes.**

**Aki = A friend of mine**

**Darker brown hair something like shoulderlength, also has glasses, grey pull, long dark blue sleeved T-shirt, long dark blue trousers.**

**Miso = Starwatcher-Shadow**

**Waistlength brown hair almost covering her left eye, black T-shirt, Akatsuki wristband, brown pull and trousers.**

**Piero = My little brother**

**Light blond hair, clair blue eyes, and -I hate to admit it- a cute face.**

**Mizuiro = Oc (c) me**

**Waistlength dark brown hair, her hair kinda like Tayuya covering the space between her eyes, she has a white kimono on with some black trousers. She now has her hair in two piggtails.**

**Yarumo Kasumi = Oc (c) me**

**Has lightblue, short hair, and a skyblue dress on now.**

**Tsuyoi = Oc (c) me**

**Black hair with darkblue strings in it, wearing a violet pull and dark violet skirt.**

**Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**They were still in their normal clothes, with cloaks and all.**

Normal POV

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our-" "Hello everyone! We would like to welcome you to this special show! Tonight, some persons will sing for you a song they chosed! Please welcome our participants for tonight!"

"Why couldn't I do the introduction?," Yarumo whined. "Because I'm the hostess!," Miso answered. "Anyway, here are for you tonight," Miso continued, smiling to the public.

"Mizuiro!" The brownhaired kunoichi smiled and made a little bow.

"Yarumo Kasumi!" The girl from before made a peace-sign while a grin covered her face.

"Tsuyoi!" A new blackhaired girl nodded, her face still expressionless like the Uchiha who stood next to her.

"Didi!" The girl with dark brown, curly hair and dark glasses waved and smiled.

"Matsu!" Another girl with short, lightbrown hair put her hand up and nodded.

"Aki!" The girl next to Matsu grinned and said "Hello"

"Piero!" The little boy next to Aki smiled his photo smile.

"And... The Akatsuki!" The ten ninja also shortly nodded, Hidan cursing Miso to hell for blackmailing him (and the others) into this. Kisame was as always, grinning. Konan had a slight smile on her face, while Pain didn't showed any emotion. Zetsu arguing with himself about something no one understood.

"First up!," Miso grinned at the others. The spots landed on Didi. She stepped forwards and Miso gave her the microphone. "Will the others please take place over there?" Everyone exept for Didi left the podium. "Hello, my name is Didi and I'm going to sing 'Magic' from B.O.B. So, you better don't interupt me!" Music began to play.

"I've got the magic in me

Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me

When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me

Now everybody wants a burst of magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)

I've got the magic in me!"

Yashi began to dance to the song. Miso tapped her foot on the rythm of the music.

"These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind

Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line

I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?

Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy

I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'

People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me

Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and

I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"

So come one, come all, and see the show tonight

Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist

You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie

So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)

Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)

When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)

Now everybody wants a burst of magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)

I've got the magic in me!"

Yarumo was now on the podium, dancing on the song along with Didi. Matsu was staring at something, probably daydreaming. Konan just sat there with a slight dreamy smile on her face. Aki was... being Aki and looking at Itachi, trying to start a conversation with him. (You could better try to talk to a wall)

"Well take a journey into my mind

You'll see why it's venom I rhyme

Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time

I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd

See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow

See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether

I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar

I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive

Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia

I break all the rules like Evel Knievel

It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel

So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego

I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)

Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)

When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)

Now everybody wants a burst of magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)

I've got the magic in me.

(ooh)

I've got the magic in me!"

Everyone clapped loudly. "Really fantastic, Didi! You were good! Now, lets see for who's next..." Miso turned to all the others while Didi made her way to Deidara. He didn't know what in the world was happening when Didi glomped him. Yarumo had a large smile on her face, Mizuiro was laughing her ass of, Miso had a hard time not to burst into laughter as well. Hidan was smirking and quitely talking to himself. Sasori seemed to find it all also very funny, Kakuzu... yeah, you couldn't see anything because of his mask. Deidara tried to get out, but to no avail.

Then, Didi realeased him and had a smile on her face. After that, Didi proceeded in glomping Hidan also, the guy was too buzy talking to himself... Mizuiro laid a hand on Deidara's shoulder while looking at Didi and Hidan, who was struggling to get out, and shook her head. "Ah, young love."

A second later, there were some explosions and you could see Mizuiro running while laughing like crazy again, followed by Deidara, who's nerves had cracked.

Miso smiled a bit at the public and whispered to Tsuyoi and Yarumo to go stop Deidara and Mizuiro from breaking the wole studio.

"Ok, so now, lets continue. Who's next?" Again, the spots turned and this time, they landed on... Aki!

"Aki, come forwards. What are you going to sing?" "Terru no uta, from the movie 'Tales from Earthsea'." Aki stood in the middle of the podium, microphone in the hand.

"Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue

Itsumo ichiwa de tonde iru

Taka wa kitto kanashi karou

Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka

Sora wo tsukanda sono tsubasa

Yasumeru koto wa deki nakute

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Taka no you na kono kokoro

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Sora wo mau yo na kanashi sa wo"

Konan liked this music, apperantly. Tsuyoi also seemed to approve it. Loud music never was something for her. Miso loved the song, she would dance to it, if there weren't so much people... Mizuiro was almost singing to it. Didi was watching Aki sing, searching for something to do. The rest were just occupied with something else, not bothering to even look in Aki's direction. Yarumo noticed that and forced some of them to pay attention, probably with the help of... blackmail.

"Ame no sobo furui wakage ni

Itsumo chiisaku saite iru

Hana wa kitto setsuna karou

Iro mo kasunda ame no naka

Usu momo-iro no hanabira wo

Medete kureru te mo nakute

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Hana no you na kono kokoro

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Ame ni utareru setsuna sa wo"

Yarumo began to dance again, but this time, not on the podium.

"Hitokage taeta no no michi wo

Watashi totomo ni ayunderu

Anata mo kitto samishi karou

Mushi no sasayaku kusahara wo

Tomo ni michiyuku hito dakedo

Taete mono iu koto mo naku

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Hitori michiyuku kono kokoro

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you

Hitoribocchi no samishi sa wo"

Again, everyone in the room clapped. "That was great, Aki! Lets see for the next one..." *insert spots* And all the light landed on... Itachi! The poor guy, too much bright light sure wasn't really good for his eyes... Miso climbed again on the podium. "Itachi! What are you going to sing for us tonight?" The Uchiha blinked and answered: "Hero. Nickelblack." Miso nodded. "Alright. Here's the microphone and you can start to sing, then. Good luck!" Itachi Uchiha stood there, on the podium. Alone in the light. He was looking at each person invidually. Then, he decided to sing at least.

"I'm so high. I can hear heaven.

I'm so high. I can hear heaven.

Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me that love would all save us.

But how can that be, look what love gave us.

A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling

that world never came."

Aki began to dance, along with Yarumo (She has too much energy, you know) and soon followed by Piero. Didi was poking Deidara with Mizuiro, the blonde artist tried his best not to crack and blow them up. Sasori seemed to be asleep by now... Konan was talking to Pain, mentioning how good Itachi could sing from time to time. Kakuzu was counting how much the bill of the trip here would cost, Hidan was cussing at some random persons who happened to be in his way to the bar. Miso was trying to get Hidan back on the bench, not allowing him to drink any alcohol tonight. Tobi was bouncing up and down, helping Didi and Mizuiro to annoy Deidara to death, though he didn't do it on purpose... normally... Matsu was nowhere to be seen.

"And they say that a hero could save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away. hi-igh-igh!

Now that the world isn't ending,

it's love that I'm sending to you.

It isn't the love of a hero,

and that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero could save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us

(Watching Us)

They're watching us

(Watching Us)

as we all fly away.

And they're watching us

(Watching us)

They're watching us

(Watching us)

As we all fly away,

(Yeah)

Yeah.

And they're watching us

(Watching us)

They're watching us

(Watching us)

As we all fly away

(Yeah, yeah. Whoa-oh.)"

Loud clapping came from Yarumo, Ali and Piero. "Fantastic, Itachi!," the last one yelled. "Itachi, well done. Now, the next victim... is..." Miso took a piece of paper out of the pot that seemed to have appeared out of nothing. She grinned then. "Piero." Spots. The little boy walked over to the podium with a large grin. "I'm going to be as good as Itachi!" Miso smiled. "Yeah. We'll see. Now, what are you planning to sing?" "I want to sing 'Een tocht door het donker' By Thor!" (A Dutch song, you can look it up on youtube. My little brother loves that song...) "Okay! You can start, then!" Music was heard. And Piero began.

"Een tocht door het donker, diediediedietie

we zijn toch niet bang, diediediedietie

we hebben een zaklamp bij, diediediedietie

en dat maakt ons blij, diediediedietie

als we croqmonsieurtjes eten, tiediediedietie

kunnen we goed eten, diediediedietie

Louise ging niet mee, diediediedietie

ze had nog zin in thee

1,2,3,4!

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie"

Yarumo couldn't resist to not dance to this song, even if she hadn't heared it ever before. Aki had a smile on her face that seemed to say 'Aaaww... He's so cute...' Matsu was eying the young boy closely. Deidara had escaped his torture for a moment, everyone (Ok, ALMOST everyone) was too buzy watching the cute little boy singing... Itachi was studying the boy, most probably thinking of Sasuke again. Miso grinned at that. Sasori was still sleeping.

"het is oudjaarsavond, tietiedietietie

dan vieren we feest, tietiedietietie

er branden overal lichtjes, tietiedietietie

want we schijnen met ons lamp, tietiedietietie

straks gaan we eten,hmmmmmmmmmmmm!

dat vinden we plezant, yeah!

we zingen en we dansen, tietiedietietie

kom zing met ons mee, komaan

1,2,3,4!

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

de muren zingen

we dansen en springen

zing dan toch zo

kabibabooo!

1,2,3,4

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

tietietietietietietietie

Een tocht door het donkèèèèèr!"

Insert clapping from everyone again. Even if Piero wasn't a really good singer, he was cute enough standing there and singing without being too afraid. Aki hugged him and Miso took the microphone. "Good job, Piero, good job. NEXT!" She took another paper. "Ehum. Next is... TOBI! And... Tsuyoi!" A VERY unlikely pair. "Why do we have to sing with two? The others didn't had to," Tsuyoi remarked. Miso smirked knowingly. "Yes... but there are some who have to sing with two... Including Tobi, and you were next... So, what are you going to sing, Tobi?" "Why is it him that can pick the song?," Tsuyoi didn't liked the idea of singing with a sugar-high looking boy at ALL. That guy was even worse then Yarumo after eating three portions of dango!

"'Cause Tobi's a good boy. And 'cause I picked his paper first." Tsuyoi grumbled but got on stage anyways.

Tobi began to yell 'Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!' before answering: "Tobi has chosed 'It's easier to run' from Linkin Park..."

Again, ALMOST everyone turned their attention to lolly-pop boy. He had picked a song with a title that fitted him perfectly, but the whole song wasn't really his type... No?

"Okay. Here's a spare microphone. You do both know the song, no?" Tsuyoi nodded annoyed and Tobi shook his head.

"Y-you don't know the lyrics?" "No. Tobi couldn't learn it all, Deidara-sempai was calling Tobi to clean up the rest of the cake Tobi made explode." "Ok, that's not too bad, just read the lyrics from there, and sing when it's your turn, 'kay?" Tobi nodded. "Here we go!"

TOBI = _italic_ TSUYOI = normal

"It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken from deep inside of me

The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show they never go away

Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)"_

It was official, Tobi was not a very good singer... Not worse then me, but also not as good as Piero.

"It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back

And never moving forward so there'd never be a past"

Miso nodded. Yes, along with Tsuyoi, Tobi was a good singer. The two combined were not at all bad... Deidara was just enyoing his no-Tobi time at the max. Matsu was dancing with Yarumo and Piero. Miso looked at Aki. She mouthed 'Itachi-fangirl' at her. That earned her a loud 'Deidara-fangirl!', that the ninja heard. "I'm NOT a fangirl! And I'm NOT a Deidara-fangirl AT ALL!," Miso yelled. It was silent for a moment. The WHOLE room looked at her, causing her to slightly blush, and covering it up by saying: "Yeah, yeah. You can continue."

_"(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

Just washing it aside

All of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

It's so much simpler than change

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_

It's easier to go

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)"_

"Good song, really a good song, Tobi and Tsuyoi!" Tsuyoi didn't said anything, but got back to her place on the bench. "Tobi was good? Tobi's a good boy, ne!" "Yes, Tobi's a good boy." Tobi got back to annoying Deidara to hell. "UP NEXT!" "ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!-" "KAKUZU!" Silence. Yarumo pouted. "I want to go!" "Not now, it's Kakuzu's turn."

...

"KAKUZU! COME HERE! NOW!"

...

"Kakuzu..."

...

"WERE THE HELL IS THAT MONEY-OBSESSED STICHED MAN!"

"Calm down, Miso." Miso mumbled something. "'Kay... but it's getting on my nerves, being with those damn ninja for more then two hours." Deidara grinned. "Good." "Shut up, Barbie-look-a-like." "KATSU!" "I'm going to kill you, Deidara. You realize you just completely destroyed half of the podium?" "Miso-chan and Deidara-sempai angry are scaaary..." Tobi hid behind a still sleeping Sasori. Yarumo nodded. "Totally true."

"Oh, and how are you going to kill me, yeah? I thought I heard something like... you were a Deidara-fangirl?" Aki shook her head. "Oh, now you've done it, Deidara. Now, you're really dead. And Miso does have a VERY good way to kill you..."

We'll skip this part a little bit, it takes too long.

"Because of personal reasons, Kakuzu isn't avaible right now, his turn will be later, then... Well... Next is... Deidara and Sasori! Please come up here!," Miso said in a sing-like tone. Sasori woke up and got on stage. Deidara, however, didn't showed up. And no, he isn't dead... yet... "Well, Deidara-san? Aren't you coming?" Miso said again with an over-sweet voice. Pain sweatdropped. This girl looked too bipolar to him...

"As if I can come up there after you've done this to me! You know that too well, un!" "Ah, well, a pity I also know I didn't even got to break your legs before they stopped me, so you can very well get here. Now COME!"

Deidara obeyed, and soon him and Sasori-Danna were ready, with microphones in their hands. "I chosed a beautifull song for you guys, the lyrics are there. Good luck." Deidara gulped.

**A/N: 4,385 words... I just broke all records... Ok, all MY records...**

**THIS IS THE FIRST PART! It was too long, so I split it up in two chapters. Did you liked it? Or not? Chapter15 will be a normal chapter again, we'll continue with the story then... If you guys liked it, I may make more special chapters for Halloween and stuff like that... That's up to you. And again, thanks to DidiTwitches for letting me use Didi! I hope you liked it too.**


	14. Chapter 14: EXTRA CHAPTER PART 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long for updating this! I had some trouble finding songs so... Yeah. Hope you enjoy this part!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Mizuiro, Tsuyoi, Yarumo and Miso. My brother owns Piero. Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. My friends own Matsu and Aki. DidiTwitches owns Didi. And I give credit to punkaly on youtube for the song of Sasori and Deidara.**

**Didi = DidiTwitches**

**Dark brown, curly hair. Dark brown eyes and dark rimmed glasses. Pale skin and average build. Dark denim skinny jeans, green tee, and black converse.**

**Matsu = A friend of mine**

**Short lightbrown hair, has glasses, blue-grey eyes, an orange dress with short lightgreen trousers underneeth and dark blue shoes.**

**Aki = A friend of mine**

**Darker brown hair something like shoulderlength, also has glasses, grey pull, long dark blue sleeved T-shirt, long dark blue trousers.**

**Miso = Starwatcher-Shadow**

**Waistlength brown hair almost covering her left eye, black T-shirt, Akatsuki wristband, brown pull and trousers.**

**Piero = My little brother**

**Light blond hair, clair blue eyes, and -I hate to admit it- a cute face.**

**Mizuiro = Oc (c) me**

**Waistlength dark brown hair, her hair kinda like Tayuya covering the space between her eyes, she has a white kimono on with some black trousers. She now has her hair in two piggtails.**

**Yarumo Kasumi = Oc (c) me**

**Has lightblue, short hair, and a skyblue dress on now.**

**Tsuyoi = Oc (c) me**

**Black hair with darkblue strings in it, wearing a violet pull and dark violet skirt.**

**Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**They were still in their normal clothes, with cloaks and all.**

An Akatsuki Story: Mizuiro's Tale: EXTRA CHAPTER part 2

Normal POV

"I chosed a beautifull song for you guys, the lyrics are there. Good luck." Deidara gulped.

_(Italic=Deidara _Normal=Sasori)

"_Anything you can do I can do better_

Hah!

_I can do anything better then you_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Yes I can, yes I can!"_

Miso grinned. oh, she was enjoying this... Just like Hidan. Yeah, Hidan had reappeared... Along with Kakuzu. They had been at the bar... drinking. Scratch that. Hidan had been drinking, Kakuzu watching him so he won't spend all of their money. And now, Miso had to watch a hyper kunoichi, a bored kunoichi, a crazy kunoichi (Mizuiro: I'm not crazy!), a little brother, another hyper-alike girl, two other silent types of girls and a bunch of S-rank criminals with one of them sugar-high alike AND one of them drunk.

"Anything you can be I can be greater.

Sooner or later I'm greater than you.

_No you're not_

Yes I am

_No you're not_

Yes I am

_No you're NOT_

Yes I am, Yes I am!

I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.

_I can get a sparrow wi__th a bow and arrow._

I can live on bread and cheese

_And only on that?_

Yup.

_So can a rat._

Any note you can sing I can sing higher.

_I can sing any note higher than you._

No you can't!

_Yes I can!_

No you can't!

_Yes I can!_

No you can't!

_Yes I can!_

No you caaaaaaaaaan't

_Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

How do you sing that high?

_I'm a girl."_

"WHAAAT? HE ADMITTED IT! HE SAID IT!"

Miso and Aki looked over to Mizuiro. She was screaming as no one ever thought she would. Miso had to admit that she had a hard time not to scream also. Didi was... in a weird state. She looked like she had two split personalities right now... one that said: 'He's not a girl. He's not a girl' and the other that was like Mizuiro now. When everyone recovered of the 'shocking' news, the song continued. And Miso could swear she heard Mizuiro whispiring something to Yarumo like: "You recorded that, right?" Yes, they were collecting blackmail... And something tells me they weren't the only ones.

"Anything you can say I can say softer.

_I can say anything softer than you._

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_YES I CAN!_

I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker_

I can open any safe

_Without being caught?_

You bet.

_That's what I thought you crook._

Any note you can hold I can hold longer.

_I can hold any note longer then you._

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you caaaaaaaan't

_Yes I can, Yes IIIIIIIIIIII__IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can_

Yes you caaaaaaaaaaan!

Where'd you keep all that air?

_Ugh…._

Oh…

Anything you can say I can say faster

_I can say anything faster than you_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

Noyoucan't

_YesIcan_

Noyoucan't

_YesIcan_

Noyoucan't

_YesIcan_

Noyoucan't

_YesIcan_

I can jump a hurdle

_I can wear a girdle_

I can knit a sweater

_I can fill it better_

I can do most anything.

_Can you bake a pie?_

No

_Neither can I_

Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

_I can sing anything sweeter than you_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't

_Oh, yes I can_

(sung at the same time)

No you can't, can't, CAN'T!

_Yes I can, can, CAN!_

_Yes.I. CAN!_

.CAN'T!"

Again, clapping. "Bravo, Deidara and Sasori! You did great! Lets see for the next victim..." Miso took a card from the pot. Her face broke into a smile. "Awwww... Yarumo Kasumi is being asked on stage now!" "YES! It's my turn, finally!" "Hmm. Yarumo, you have the chance to ask someone yourself to sing woth! Who do you chose?"

Silence.

Pain being quiet, Konan looking amused, Mizuiro scared and interessed, Matsu a bit bored and sleepy, Zetus wasn't here... still gone, Hidan-sober again, Kakuzu had practically drowned him a couple of minutes ago- was shaking his head hard, Kakuzu looking at the ceiling, wondering how much of money he would get for someone like Hidan, Kisame looking REALLY scared and shaking his head also hard.

A grin appeared on Yarumo's face. "I ask Hidan to some sing with me up here! No, actually, I don't ask him, he's forced to come." "Great. Hidan, get up here!"

Hidan cursed at Yarumo silently, the last one was smiling. "And what song are you going to sing?" "I've chosen 'Goodbye' by sr-71." "Ok. You can start."

(YARUMO= normal HIDAN= _italic _BOTH= underlined)

"I'm everything you know

You wonder friend or foe

I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow

But then you spit me out

Your stomach full of doubt

And still you're faking every word out of your mouth

But you won't let go

It's all about control

Understand I'm born to lead you will follow

No, I don't wanna stay

I'm running away

Don't you hear me when i say"

Mizuiro and Tsuyoi never expected Yarumo to be that good at singing. Yeah, there were times she wasn't good, but now, she was at her best.

_"Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone_

_You don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret running away from here_

_You think you see the world well you see nothing_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end_

_So I'll say goodbye again_

_Now it's there to see_

_You've forgotten me_

_Ever since I was the prince among the thieves_

_So you hold me down_

_Strip away my crown_

_Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found_

_Always thin__king small_

_Helping me to fall_

_Now you're jealousy and hate consumes us all_

_I don't wanna stay_

_I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I say"_

Kakuzu's mouth was wide open now. Yeah, right, Hidan, the immortal Jashinist, who likes pain and such, can actually SING. Maybe some persons were expecting this, but Kakuzu was one of the other half that clearly didn't expected this. Ah, the world can turn out to be really weird sometimes...

"Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone

You don't like being second

I don't like being wrong

I won't forget the way you made me feel

I won't regret running away from here"

Both at the same time, they were even better. Miso nodded. Those two were one of the better ones she heard tonight.

"You think you've seen the world but you've seen nothing (x2)

Time is only gonna make it worse in the end

So I'll say goodbye again

_Don't hit me with you fears_

_I don't fit with your ideas_

_You missed what I'm about_

_I earned my way out_

_And in the end_

_I'll say goodbye again_

_I won't forget_

_The way you made me feel_

_I won't regret_

_Running away from here_

I won't forget

The way you made me feel

I won't regret

So I'll say goodbye again

Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone (x4)

You think you've seen the world but you've seen nothing (x2)"

Insert loud clapping... AIGAIN... "Guys, you were great! Now, lets leave the place to our good friend (Sarcasm) Kakuzu, who missed his turn 'cause he was too buzy watching Hidan get drunk." Miso looked over at the stiched man. "Your turn, Kakuzu!" The man gumbled something like: 'Annoying little brat' and decided to get up the podium this time. "Your song?" "Money, by Micheal Jackson." "Oh, what a surprise!" (Note heavy sarcasm, again) "Anyway, you can start!" Almost all the lights suddenly went off.

"Money.

Money...

Lie for it

Spy for it

Kill for it

Die for it

So you call it trust

But I say it's just

In the devil's game

Of greed and lust

They don't care

They'd do me for the money

They don't care

They use me for the money

So you go to church

Read the Holy word

In the scheme of life

It's all absurd

They don't care

They'd kill for the money

Do or dare

The thrill for the money

You're saluting the flag

Your country trusts you

Now you're wearing a badge

You're called the "Just Few"

And you're fighting the wars

A soldier must do

I'll never betray or deceive you my friend but...

If you show me the cash

Then I will take it"

"So typical..." "I know."

"If you tell me to cry

Then I will fake it

If you give me a hand

Then I will shake it

You'll do anything for money...

Anything

Anything

Anything for money

Would lie for you

Would die for you

Even sell my soul to the devil

Anything

Anything

Anything for money

Would lie for you

Would die for you

Even sell my soul to the devil

Insurance?

Where do your loyalties lie?

Is that your alibi?

I don't think so

You don't care

You'd do her for the money

Say it's fair

You sue her for the money

Want your pot of gold

Need the Midas touch

Bet you sell your soul

Cuz your God is such

You don't care

You kill for the money

Do or dareThe thrill for the money

Are you infected with the same disease

Of lust, gluttoney and greed?

Then watch the ones

With the biggest smiles

The idle jabbers...Cuz they're the backstabbers

If you know it's a lie

Then you will swear it

If you give it with guilt

Then you will bear it

If it's taking a chance

Then you will dare it"

"How fucking long is this song going to fucking last?" "Shut up, Hidan."

"You'll do anything for money...

Anything

Anything

Anything for money

Would lie for you

Would die for you

Even sell my soul to the devil

Anything

Anything

Anything for money

Would lie for you

Would die for you

Even sell my soul to the devil

Anything

Anything

Anything for money

Would lie for you

Would die for you

Even sell my soul to the devil

Anything

Anything

Anything for money

Would lie for you

Would die for you

Even sell my soul to the devil

You say you wouldn't do it

For all the money in the world

I don't think soIf you show me the man

Then I will sell him

If you ask me to lie

Then I will tell him

If you're dealing with God

Then you will hell him

You'll do anything for money

Anything

Anything

Anything for money

Would lie for you

Would die for you

Even sell my soul to the devil

Even sell my soul to the devil

Even sell my soul to the devil

Even sell my soul to the devil

Even sell my soul to the devil

Even sell my soul to the devil

Even sell my soul to the devil

Even sell my soul to the devil"

Enter: light applause.

The only clear statement was: Never give Kakuzu a microphone to sing again... I think almost everyone agreed with that... He wasn't that bad... but it just sounded really really... What word to use? Weird... I'll go with that..."Mwhahahahahaha!" Didi turned around to see Hidan rolling on the floor from laughing... "Hahahahahaha! That was so fucking funny! Hahahaha! I never fucking thought this would end up to be such a damn funny song! Mwhahaha!" "Euh... Hidan-san? Are you okay?" Didi looked a bit worried, like he could choke on his words every moment. "Hahahahaha! I'm fucking fine! Aaaah. It's a long time I've laughed this much..."

"I'll give you five dollars if you tell me how I can kill him," Kakuzu wishpered/asked Miso. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to do that. SO, NEXT PERSON!" *insert spots and Miso picking a card*

"Isssss... PAIN!" Everyone turned their attention to the Akatsuki leader. Pain had a 'Oh hell no' face on. Miso grinned widely. "Well, if you would come up here, please, Leader." With some help of Konan and the other Akatsuki's, Pain ended up on the podium with a microphone in his hand. "So... What did you chose? Or do I have to chose?" Pain grumbled something. "Chose for me." Miso smiled. "I'll go... with this one," she showed Pain a piece of paper with the name of the song on it. Apparently, he didn't seemed to like it so much, because his eyes widened when he read it. "Oh no, no, no." "Oh yes, yes, yes. Please start." Music began to play.

"Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand"

"Why does the bad guys always have to be natural fantastic singers? No fair," Aki said. "There aren't only the bad guys who can sing, Aki. I thought you would know that?" "Yeah, I know..."

"This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love"

Aki coughed-said something like 'Yeah, right.'

"Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain"

Miso looked at Konan and noticed that Aki, Matsu and Didi did the same. Konan is really hard to read sometimes... just like now. She's like a blanc paper... ironic, no? Yeah, I know...

"I know, I know that you're wounded

You know, you know that I'm here to save you

You know, you know I'm always here for you

I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain"

Loud applause. "That was really fantastic, Pain! You should consider becoming a professional singer. I could give you an idea for your artist name, if you want..." Pain gave Miso a 'Yeah, right' look. "What? It's not like I would really want to let you look like an idiot..." Aki and Didi coughed. "Ok, ok. I would want that... Now are you happy? Enough time wasted, we have to finish this before midnight, that's better... NEXT! Lets see... There is a 'K' on it... Annnnnddd it is... Ladies and gentlemen! An applause for KONAN, please!" The blue-haired kunoichi dissapeared and reappeared in paper white butterflies. "I don't think you've a song, have you?" Konan shook her head. "Great. So, this is your song to sing." Miso grinned and handed her a piece of paper. "'Kay? Readyyy... Set... START!" And so Konan began to sing.

"Dakara ima ai ni yuku

So kimetanda

Poketto no kono kyoku wo

kimi ni kikasetai"

Yarumo began her dancing again. Didi was back to annoying Deidara along with Mizuiro. They seemed to have fun with that... Matsu was staring at the ceiling, Aki was staring at Konan and Piero was dancing a bit too happily with Tobi. Miso smiled... what else had she to do?

"Sotto boryu-mu wo agete

Tashikamete mitayo

Oh Good-bye Days

Ima, kawaru ki ga suru

Kinou made ni So Long

Kakko yokunai

Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara

La la la la love with you

Katahou no earphone wo

Kimi ni watasu

Yukkuri to nagare komu

Kono shunkan"

"Wow, she can sing... She should make a group along with Pain and Itachi! That would be great, don't you think?" "Yeah, I see it right in front of me. 'Come see The Man Who Murdered His Clan, The Massmurderer Who Wants Peace and The Lady Who Follows The Massmurderer Everywhere in concert!' Yeah, it'll be a real success, if you ask me," Mizuiro answered the dreamy Yarumo sarcastically.

"Umaku aisete imasu ka?

Tama ni mayou kedo

Oh Good-bye Days

Ima, kawari hajimeta

Mune no oku

All Right

Kakko yokunai

Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara

La la la la love with you

Dekireba kanashii

Omoi nante shitaku nai

Demo yattekuru deshou, oh

Sono toki egao de

"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa

Ieta nara ii noni

Onaji uta wo

Kuchizusamu toki

Soba ni ite I Wish

Kakko yokunai

Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo

La la la la good-bye days"

Konan also recieved lots of applause. Yarumo told her her idea of starting a band, and Konan had to explain slowely to her that they were actually searched criminals. Either way, this time, Yarumo was allowed to pick a card and the 'winner' was... "... The WHOLE AKATSUKI!"

There followed some protests so we'll just skip those to the moment actually the whole Akatsuki was standing on the podium. "I have no fucking idea why I am doing this damn thing..." Miso, Didi, Aki and Matsu smiled sweetly. "Oh, I do believe you have an idea. Now, I picked a song... lyrics are there," Miso said. You could see their faces change immediatly to 'Oh fucking hell no' expressions. "Ready? Set. START!" "You know, Aki, this isn't really a race..." "Whatever, Matsu..."

[EVERYONE]

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

[KONAN]

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

[EVERYONE]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[HIDAN]

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

[ZETSU]

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[ITACHI]

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[EVERYONE]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

[TOBI]

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[PAIN]

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[DEIDARA]

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

[HIDAN]

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

[ZETSU]

Aren't you scared?

[KONAN]

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[SASORI]

Everybody scream, everbody scream

[EVERYONE]

In our town of Halloween!

[TOBI]

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[KAKUZU]

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

[KISAME]

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[EVERYONE]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

[HIDAN]

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

[PAIN]

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

[KAKUZU]

In this town

[PAIN]

Don't we love it now?

[ITACHI, ZETSU AND KISAME]

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

[EVERYONE]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[TOBI]

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[EVERYONE]

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!"

A fantastic applause raised from the public. The Akatsuki's walked back at their seats. Now only one person was over. "I DON'T WANNA SING!" "Mizuiro, you're the only one who hasn't yet sung... It's your turn, now." "BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Lets just skip this part also a bit...

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please a great applause for the two last singers for tonight! Yes, that's right, it's finished now! So, please an applause for MIZUIRO and YARUMO with 'Together we'll make a promise'!"

The spots landed on Mizuiro and Yarumo in the center of the podium. "Wait! Can Tsuyoi join too, if she wants to?" Miso smiled. "Okay. Tsuyoi?" The black-blue haired kunoichi already stood on the podium. "Ready," she answered.

Mizuiro began to sing.

(MIZUIRO=normal YARUMO=_italic_ TSUYOI=underline ALL=**bold**)

"In a never ending journey

The roads are split apart

A chapter wrote us in a story

I finished you or start

And even though it feels like the end, my friend

You know it's only the beginning

It's the beginning...

**Together we'll make a promise**

**To never forget it all**

**We've only scratched the surface**

**Of worlds we'll come to know**

**T****ogether moving forward**

**Even though we're far apart**

**So safe and sound inside our hearts**

**We keep our word until we are together once again**

_And if you hear me in a raindrop_

_I'm not that far away_

_You can see in your reflection_

_Another side of me_

_And even though we say goodbye, goodbye_

_We'll never be alone_

No we're not alone...

**Together we'll make a promise**

**To never forget it all**

**We've only scratched the surface**

**Of worlds we'll come to know**

**Together moving forward**

**Even though we're far ap****art**

**So safe and sound inside our hearts**

**We keep our word until we are together once again**

So goodbye to you

And everything we went through

We made it to the ending and

The other side of the moon

Goodbye to you

We'll hold on to the memories

Of the good times

**Together we'll make a promise**

**To never forget it all**

**We've only scratched the surface**

**Of worlds we'll come to know**

**Together moving forward**

**Even though we're far apart**

**So safe and sound inside our hearts**

**It's all inside our hearts**

**Together we make a promise...**"

Enter loud applause again.

"This was the last group singing. If you stay a little bit longer, there are free cookies and candies for everyone when this is over!-" "COOKIES!" Came from Didi, Yarumo, Piero, Mizuiro and Tobi. "Is there also coffee?," Aki asked. "Yes, yes there is. Now, goodbye to you all and thanks for watching!" Miso turned to all the singers. "Say good-bye, guys!" "Good-bye everyone!," some persons shouted while other ones just grumbled it.

...

Silence.

...

"How do we get the camera out?"

-FLASH-

**A/N: I actally finally finished! I just broke all of my records: 5,747 words!**

**Thanks to DidiTwitches for letting me use her OC Didi!**

**If you have questions, feel free to ask!**

**Song of the Akatsuki: 'This is Halloween'-The nightmare before Christmas**

**Song for Mizuiro, Yarumo, Tsuyoi: 'Together we make a promise' by Cori Yarckin**

**Song for Konan: 'Good-bye days' by Yui (great song!)**

**Song for Pain: 'Pain' by Three Days Grace**

**P.S.: Search on Youtube: 'Anything you can do: Deidara VS Sasori' It's great!**

**I'm sorry it took so long... Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Info Card Mizuiro

**A/N: Hey. I decided to make this a bit of an info chapter about Mizuiro. So, you can read this if you want to. Please tell me if there are mistakes (spelling or just other) in here, so I can edit it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns that. But, I DO own Mizuiro, Yarumo Kasumi, Tsuyoi, Sin Hyuuga and Juuyon (or 'Yoka')!**

**

* * *

**

Name: Mizuiro

Age: She's now 13, (I changed it to 13) same age as Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee.

Family: None

Clan: No one knows

Village: Konoha (even if she's within the Akatsuki now, she's still a ninja of Konoha ... It was Tsunade who accepted to exchange Mizuiro with Naruto)

Special abilities: Cords and ribbons-thing-kekkei-genkai and some other (still secret) things

(Former) Teammates: Yarumo Kasumi and Tsuyoi

Looks: Waistlength, brown hair, covering the space between her eyes kinda like Tayuya, dark brown eyes. Normally, she wears this as her ninja clothes: a long white T-shirt, dark blue trousers, her blanco headband on her forehead and a kaki green sleeveless vest.

About her history a bit: Mizuiro isn't originary from Konoha. She lived somewhere no one, even Mizuiro herself, knows. Konoha ninja found her during war in a forest, when she was only three. Since the hokage decided to take her in because of her weird kekkei-gekai, she got a place to live where some persons looked after her from time to time. She entered the academy a year before Naruto. She was a quiet, rather average student. At a certain time, she met Yarumo, a girl of the same age as her. Yarumo was originary from the waterfall village, she had escaped war and was also found by konoha ninja. Although the hokage didn't liked taking in each child that was found, he couldn't have her killed after she experienced war at a such young age. Mizuiro and Yarumo became good friends, and Yarumo ended up being a cheerfull, happy girl. She and Mizuiro graduated and got Tsuyoi (she's from Konoha, yes) on their team. They didn't got along really well, but when it came to missions, they worked exeptionelly well together. That was the reason the hokage put them on the same team, even if they were three girls. They participated to the chuunin exams in wich Naruto and the others also participated, they ended up being good friends with most of them. Nor Mizuiro, Tsuyoi or Yarumo got further then the second round. The hokage was killed by Orochimaru, wich caused the whole village to be in a real disaster. Neither Mizuiro, Tsuyoi or Yarumo knew about Itachi and Kisame trying to take Naruto with them. After Tsunade became hokage, things got a bit more quiet again, untill Sasuke decided to make a nice trip to Orochimaru (Sarcasm...) Mizuiro and her team didn't got really involved in it, as they were on another mission when it happened. After all that, Naruto got kidnapped by the Akatsuki. That's when Tsunade decided to tell Mizuiro and her teammates some things about the Akatsuki, why they wanted to kidnap Naruto and stuff like that. And that's how Mizuiro finally ended up with the Akatsuki. Mizuiro doesn't really know why the Akatsuki accepted to let her more or less join, but the reason was because she has a kekkei-genkai that no one has seen before. Those ribbons and cords jutsu's aren't the only thing she can do, and she knows it...

Other things: About her blanco headband... since she isn't really from Konoha, she had asked to recieve a blanco headband, showing she isn't bound to any village. It's a symbol to show she's only bound to her friends, even if they live in a totally other village. Yarumo Kasumi also recieved a blanco headband, now there's an even better bound between the two kunoichi. After a bit of time, around the time Tsunade became the fifth hokage, Mizuiro and Yarumo recieved also a konoha headband, and Tsuyoi a blanco one, so now, they all have one blanco one and one of Konoha.

Other friends: Sin Hyuuga (Oc of mine) and Juuyon (also called 'Yoka')

**A/N: I think that's about the most important things... Now, really, next chapter'll be a normal chapter!**

**What's following is me being really mad at some idiotic new girl (that I don't know, actually) at my school. Read it if you want to.**

**-Ranting starts-**

**Yesterday, we had a team building day (sorry if I spell wrong) and when we were going back to the station for the train, I walked next to my twinsister before a group of many new kids and some persons I knew from past year. Suddenly, we heard them talking about mainly my sister, like this: 'Who's that?' 'Say, she's really ugly, no?' and things like that... I didn't liked that, so I asked a friend of mine if I could say to them to stop insulting my sister. I could, so I did it. And that's were it all began. The new girl (that seemed to be some sort of bitch that thinks she can control the whole world) didn't liked me talking like that to her, and said I should shut up with a face like 'If I want you to shut up, you'll shut up'.Anyways, looong story short, she ended up saying that if I continued talking back, she would make the whole city bully me out. I just can't describe how I reacted to that. I think you could say that I was stunned. I was really stunned that she tought she could actually control EVERY SINGLE PERSON in a WHOLE friggin CITY to bully ME out, just because SHE started insulting MY sister! I just can't believe it; she's new here and she immediatly starts insulting people and acting like the queen of the world.**

**-Ranting over-**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Waking Up

**A/N: Finally the next real chapter! So, enjoy. Tobi will give you cookies.**

**Tobi: Tobi has made really good cookies! *shows some of the very burned cookies he made an hour ago***

**Me: Uhm. Yes, the cookies are good, Tobi! Now, do the disclaimer!**

**Tobi: Okay! Tobi's a good boy! Starwatcher-chan does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does! Was that good?**

**Me: Yes, yes. Tobi's a good boy.**

**Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! ****TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! ****TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! ****TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! ****TOBI'S- *is hit with a book***

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 16

As I opened my eyes, I saw a black room with one window. A woman with blue hair suddenly came over to me. "K..Konan?" "Awake now? If you can get up, follow me. Everyone is waiting for you," she said as she started walking to the door. "Eh! Wait! Just to know, for how long was I out this time?" I tried to get up, but failed in my first attempt.

_T__hat damn Deidara._

I growled. "Oh, it was just for about almost an hour. You can get up now?"

_J__ust an hour. That's not so bad, I guess._

"Euh…Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I tried to get up again. Now, I succeeded in doing so. I followed Konan outside, though she dissapeared in some paper butterflies.

I would have sweatdropped. _Great. How am I supposed to find the way now?_

To my utter relief, the blue haired kunoichi showed she wasn't that dumb. An arrow of paper butterflies showed me the way through the dark Akatsuki hide-out. Eventually, we arrived again at the big light brown door from before.

Konan reappeared again and we walked inside. This time, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Again, everyone stared at me.

_W__hen will they finally stop doing that?_

Konan sat down in on a chair next to the Leader. I had an annoyed and pissed look on my face, but inside, I was nervous. But I'm too cool to show that I'm nevous.

…

Ok, I can't lie. I'm not too cool for that. No, that's more the Uchiha speciality. Hmm. Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. Maybe. Hmm.

"What the hell are you looking at? You're the ones who have long black cloaks and nailpaint on!," I yelled at them.

That made them back away, looking back to the Leader. Though, I saw Deidara was still staring at me, a grin on his face that almost seemed to say 'I said I could defeat you'

I ignored him completely and took a seat next to Tobi. The Leader was still talking about me. "And, now, who votes the girl can stay? I scanned the memebers, who were thinking really hard, it seemed.

**A/N: I hope I'm not spoiling you guys to bad by updating so fast ^^. Anyways, please review and tell me if you think it's worth reading ;)**

**I have to go watch 'Princess Mononoke' from Hayao Miyazaki. (He makes really good movies) Have a nice day/night!**


	17. Chapter 17: Thruths

**A/N: Yo! Already a week ago, eh? Sorry 'bout that... Anyways, I've got news! Yeah, not big news or anything...**

**1) Pain/Pein/Nagato's birthday is today! Kakashi's birthday was wednesday, but I missed that... *sweatdrop***

**2) ... SPOILER! Konan vs Madara/Tobi = Konan dead. That was one of the reasons my fryday totally sucked. SPOILER OVER**

**3) Go check out my 'Ten little Akatsuki's' one-shot now! Go! And come back if you haven't read this chapter yet... And tell me what ya think of it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Akatsuki or Naruto. I didn't yet changed my name to Masashi Kishimoto, so that's not me. But, but, but! I DO own Mizuiro, the plot of this story (Me: yes I do Mizuiro: What? You got married? Me: ... No.) and some Oc's like Yarumo, Tsuyoi and some others I won't introduce now. I don't think there'll be lots of other Oc's in here apart from Mizuiro.**

**Please take the poll on my page, so I know what you think I should write next!**

**Now, let's go over to the story!**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 17

I ignored him completely and took a seat next to Tobi. The Leader was still talking about me. "And, now, who votes the girl can stay? I scanned the memebers, who were thinking really hard, it seemed.

No one raised his hand. Leader turned to me and stated with a scary face: "Well, then we'll have to kill you…" They all turned to me and Itachi turned his mangekyou sharingan on. "NOOOooooooooooo!" Darkness surrounded me and I felt a heavy pain. Then, in a single –fleeting- moment, it was all over.

Nope, that wasn't the thruth. This is what happened:

Deidara was the first to raise his hand. _Deidara? He votes for letting me stay here?_

Then followed Kisame and Konan. I smiled. _So they really want me to stay here though._ Eventually, Tobi, Kakuzu and Sasori also raised their hands. I nodded.

_L__ooks like I'll be stuck here, none-the-less._

Zetsu voted 'yes'. Finally, Itachi too. Now, we all looked at Hidan, who had a very annoyed and pissed look on his face. "Fine, why the hell would I care?" I grinned.

"By this, I assume that Mizuiro is our new member," shadow Leader said.

Glomp.

"Yay! Mizuiro-chan is our new member now! Tobi will show Mizuiro-chan all places here!" "Ugh. Let go of me, Tobi, please. I can see everything on my own too!"

Tobi released me. "Tobi is sorry! Is Tobi a good boy?" "Yeah, yeah. Tobi's a good boy," I answered.

"You're all dismissed. Mizuiro, congratulations and Konan'll show you your room." Konan handed me an Akatsuki cloak, a pair of ninja shoes that they all wore in the Akatsuki and a ring saying "light blue". -(Mizuiro = light blue…)

Leader-shadow dissapeared and everyone got out quite quickly.

I followed Konan through the halls while the kunoichi explained me where all the doors we were passing lead to.

My door was black, just like all the others. My bag was already inside. When I turned on the lights, I saw a bed, a desk with a chair, a bookshelf above my bed (with nothing yet on it), a closet, a little mirror and an extra chair. When I turned around, Konan was already gone.

_W__ell… I guess I'll see her again another time._

I didn't took the time to install me fully, but fell asleep on the bed almost immediately. Finally, this long day was over…

But what will the next day bring? More fights or rather a peaceful day in the sun?

**A/N: Gomenosai for making this chapter not so long... I wasn't in the mood for typing too much... Well, yeah... Hope you enjoyed reading this part... Please review and tell me what you think what the next day shall be!**


	18. Chapter 18: Problems Starting Already?

**A/N: Yo! I'm back! Hé, I have a good reason for being so late! My computer broke down and I just got him back yesterday. So, now updates should be a little bit quicker...**

**I started to read Death Note (though I already knew too much before I started) and got my sister to like Vocaloid. Does someone knows that? I do like some of the songs, it's really well done!**

**And further... I don't think there's much news...**

**Oh, yes there is! I finally was able to make a one-shot ^^ Go check out my story 'Ten little Akatsuki's'! Go!Wait... I said that already last chapter... But, oh well.**

**Annnd... please take the poll on my page! It'll help me! (at least, I think so...)**

**So, I'll leave you in peace (for now...) and let you continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it so many times? Well, gues I do... I do NOT, in any ways, own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Claimer: I DO own the plotline, the Oc's and, last but not least: Mizuiro**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 18

I didn't took the time to install me fully, but fell asleep on the bed almost immediately. Finally, this long day was over…

But what will the next day bring? More fights or rather a peacefull day in the sun?

The next day, I slept 'till almost noon. Then, after getting changed and taking a shower (there was one bathroom for the girls), I found my way to the kitchen and ate whatever the others had left over for me. I guessed I was free to do what I wanted, so I had the brilliant idea (note sarcasm) to explore a littke bit. I found out the kitchen was the biggest room. There were also the two bathrooms, the living room and all the bedrooms. They slept each apart, one person in one room.

After trying some doors, being cursed at, almost eaten and blown up, being tackled in a death hug and ignored, I found out my room was in between Itachi's and Deidara's.

Now, I was walking in the hall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and could just in time force myself not to scream.

_Remember, ninja always sneek up on people._

I turned around to see Pain's pierced face.

"Now, Mizuiro, I think it's time we have a little chat." _Uh oh._ I could see were this was going.

"I would like to know how you got so much information on us."

_And __damn. What was I going to tell him now? A logic explanation that when I look a person's eyes, I got random visions from their lives? That it only worked when I want it? No, I can't tell him that… right?_

Pain took me to his office, were I was forced to take the seat in front of him. I noticed Tobi was standing at Leader's right. Trough the hole in his mask, I saw an eye. A sharingan eye, more exactly.

_S__haringan? Uchiha? Oh no…_

I was shocked, I must admit. Really shocked.

_T__his complicates things a lot…_

Images passed through my head. Uchiha-clan… first hokage… the kyuubi… Madara.

_N__o. Madara Uchiha. It can't be! But he has the sharingan… and lets not forget that here, everything seems to be possible…_

_B__ut he should be dead by now!_

_S__hould be… sure, it explained A LOT if Tobi really was Madara, but it was so…_

_A__bnormal? No. Unbelievble? Yes and no. Weird? Maybe. …_

_Funny! Yes, funny too… I mean, normally, he's like a serious, (old), strong man, but he acts like a kid of age six! Yeah, I can't explain exactly how this is so funny but… Everyone has to get that childisch energy out at some moment, eh?_

At that point, I started to laugh again. Yeah, yeah. I know. NOT a good idea. But my brain doesn't work well… sometimes. Maybe. … **sigh**.

Tobi/Madara's POV POV = point of view

Suddenly, that kid bursted out laughing. At a time like this.

"What's so funny, brat?," I asked in my normal voice. (so not Tobi's, but Madara's)

if she didn't knew yet that I was Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konoha village, she would be scared, or at least surprised by my voice. But nooo… the lady didn't had a brain, so she just laughed even harder.

I wanted to ask Pain to shut her up, but she stopped before I got the chance.

"Um. Haha. I'm sorry. Please continue," she said.

_This girl is so__… annoying!_

Yeah, there was no doubt about her being annoying and maybe brain dead, but I had to know if she knew too much.

Pain started talking.

Mizuiro's POV POV = point of view

I listened to Pain, now. I was finished with my laughing. Hey, but can I add that when I'm scared or something like that, I burst out laughing most of the time, to not show that I'm scared.

I noticed Tobi was watching me closely every single second. Now, the though time comes…

Hurray for questioning! (heavy sarcasm…)

**A/N: The End. Of chapter 18, not of the story!**

**I'm watching Death Note movie 1 now, it's rather good, I must admit.**

**Bye, have a nice day/nigth!**


	19. Chapter 19: Mysteries Are Getting Bigger

_An Akatsuki Story... Mizuiro's Tale: Living With The Akatsuki_

**A/N: Sorry again for the rather long wait... I have to plan lots of things around this time of year... I just hope it's gonna be okay...**

**ALMOST 20th CHAPTER! Yay! (sorry, I got chocolate, so I'm a little full of sugar right now ^^')**

**Now, lets just go to the story already, I'm getting tired of typing...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, nor the Akatsuki. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto himself. I DO own Mizuiro, though...**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 19

Mizuiro's POV POV = point of view

I listened to Pain, now. I was finished with my laughing. Hey, but can I add that when I'm scared or something like that, I burst out laughing most of the time, to not show that I'm scared.

I noticed Tobi was watching me closely every single second. Now, the though time comes…

Hurray for questioning! (sarcasm…)

"How much do you know?"

"Depends on what you think much is."

"Were did you get your information?"

"Classified information."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"If you're finished with your questions."

I bit on my lip. _He wasn't going to let me go with that, was he?_

Pain shot a quick glance at Tobi and raised his voice again.

"You know you shouldn't be messing with us. Do you know enough to be a danger for us if our enemies get your information?"

I tipped my head to the side.

"Probably, eh."

He stared at me. I was annoying them, for sure. I could still feel Tobi's eyes burning a hole into my head.

"Don't mess with us. You'll regret it," he said again.

"I know things you don't know. I don't know things you know." I sat up straight. "But if you really want to know… I know our good friend lollypop-face over there is good old Uchiha Madara. I know Hidan's immortal. I know that you're called Nagato. Is that enough for now?"

I didn't mentioned anything about Nagato and Konan's past or Itachi's. Heck, I just left out too much stuff to tell you.

"You know too much. We can't let you fall into the hands of our enemies."

_Y__eah, good that you know that._

"Now. How do you know all this?"

_Damn. __He hasn't forgotten about that, has he? This time, I won't get out with an excuse like 'classified information', eh? Oh well, we'll see if he's clever._

"Kekkei-genkai." His face remained emotionless.

"Very well. Can you tell us wich kekkei-genkai that is and how it works?"

_Geez__, he talks too politely. Is that his manner to obtain information?_

_W__hy didn't he just tortured me to get to know all the stuff?_

_You're a member. He can't take the risk you betray them and give the info to Konoha._

_T__hat's right! I'm a member now! So… I guess I'll have to tell them. But I don't want to betray Konoha either…_

"Fine. Call it a kekkei-genkai or whatever, but when I look in the eyes of a person, I can see some things about their past and sometimes present, but not the future.

Is that enough for now?," I answered, turning my head to the side.

The walls were suddenly very intersting, ya know.

Pain and Tobi/Madara exchanged looks again.

"You're dismissed," Leader said.

I knew they were going to plan things about me.

_I__ bet they're planning in their heads right now how they're going to put me to use to get information on their enemies. Damn, that word's being used too much for the last couple of minutes (or was it hours) in my mind! I have to get fresh air!_

_N__ow, where the hell am I?_

I stood in another dark hallway and I couldn't remember wich way it was to get back to my room.

Because I was too buzy trying to recognize the black dark hallway out of the other black dark hallways, I didn't noticed the chakra of another person here.

You may say I'm a bad ninja, but I can pay attention when I really have to! ... like now…

For the second time that day, someone grabbed my shoulder and I was dragged in a room.

My reaction:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and a kick backwards. However, that didn't seemed to help me a lot in this situation… I got in my fightposition before I could see who this very mysterious person was.

"Who are you and what do you want?," I asked in a voice that ressembled Madara's. if I wasn't so dead serious now, I know I would've burst into laughter right here.

The unkown person stepped out the shadows to reveal…

**A/N: Couldn't resist to put a cliffhanger... Mwhahahaha. Sorry again... sugar high...**

**Review please and tell me who you think this mysterious person is!**


	20. Chapter 20: Bad Day, Worse Day

**A/N: Yo! Me again! I have to tell you that next weekend, I'm going to a con and I probably won't have the time to post another chapter. But I'll try to do it as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here are cookies and chocolate for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you've read this fanfiction 'till here, you can safely state that this would actually have happened if I owned Naruto. Since it hasn't, I don't own it.**

**CLAIMER: I do own: The plot and Mizuiro...**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story: chapter 20

I stood in another dark hallway and I couldn't remember wich way it was to get back to my room.

Because I was too buzy trying to recognize the black dark hallway out of the other black dark hallways, I didn't noticed the chakra of another person here.

You may say I'm a bad ninja, but I can pay attention when I really have to! ... like now…

For the second time that day, someone grabbed my shoulder and I was dragged in a room.

My reaction:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and a kick backwards. However, that didn't seemed to help me a lot in this situation… I got in my fightposition before I could see who this very mysterious person was.

"Who are you and what do you want?," I asked in a voice that ressembled Madara's. If I wasn't so dead serious now, I know I would've burst into laughter right here.

The unkown person stepped out the shadows to reveal…

"Oh, it's you, Weasel."

I released my position a bit, but still looked at the Uchiha suspiciously.

Then, I got an idea. I bowed for him, while asking with a voice dripping of sarcasm and with a huge grin on my face:

"What can I do for you, sir Weasel?"

When I looked at him, I swear I saw vaguely a smile and an amused/questioning expression on his face. I half expected him to say a thing like: "Say, do you still have your brains in your head, kid?"

But he didn't. of course. No, instead of that, he sat down on a couch and stared at me before asking: "What did Leader asked you?"

I stared at him for a second with my mouth wide open, then shrugged if off with:

_It__'s completely normal, he's a ninja named Itachi Uchiha, after all. It's normal for him to have that much information, no?_

"Th-He wanted to ask me a few questions."

He stared at me, not saying a word.

"Ok, so, I've got to go, I need to find my room before nightfall, you know. See ya later!"

I turned around, but before I reached the door, he spoke again.

"What do you know?"

At my frozen appearance, he must of have known I knew a lot.

_C__ome on, Mizuiro! You aren't frozen in fear now, are you?_

I shook my head.

_N__o! I'm not! But why do they all have to be like that? Stupid ninjas! But, if I lie… I could die a very painfull death._

I turned my head back to Itachi, a smile on my face.

"I know some things. Like, lots of thing. And there's one thing I'm sure about: I won't tell anyone anything unless I have a very good reason for it. I'm not the kind of person that goes off to yell secrets everywhere, 'cause if I was, trust me, half the world would already know it."

Another silence, and Itachi didn't moved at all.

He got off the couch and turned away from me, walking into the shadows. Then, he stopped.

"Your room is in the next hallway at your right. Here are the spare rooms."

I nodded very slowely, before getting out of there as quickly as I could.

_W__hy does these damn ninja always have to act so cool and mysterious? Oh, wait… I'm a ninja too… yeah, that's right._

Suddenly, another hand on my shoulder and an icy voice says: "What did you told him?"

You know, you would think that as a ninja, I would be able to feel someone near me, no? no. or that person was pretty damn good in hiding his/her chakra, or I wasn't paying attention at all again.

I think I'll go with both.

So, I did of course the most oblivious thing for me:

"WHAAAAAA! WHY DO YOU DAMN NINJA KEEP SCARING ME TO HELL?"

Immediately, I was pushed to the wall, a hand holding me up by my throat.

And guess who I see in front of me? Uh-hun.

Lollypop-face-Uchiha-guy.

"Now, answer my question without any yelling, please." I could only nod.

Now, I was really scared to hell. Normally, I would smile to cover up my fear. But I could actually see my death now.

His grip softened, so I was able to speak.

I told Madara exactly what I had told Itachi before.

"You know that much about him, too? Who else have you looked in the eyes? Answer me!"

his grip tightened again.

"Y-yes. I know ab-about th-this too. A-and al-s-s-oo a-b-ou-t D-Dei-d-a-ra a-and.."

Seeing I couldn't breath anymore, he let me fell on the ground, only to pick me up by my shoulders and push me back to the wall.

_I__t hink my back's gonna be broken…_

"Answer." _He really doesn't give up, does he?_

"Deidara's eyes… yours…Pain's…Hi-Hidan's and…and… I-Itachi's…"

He let me go. I fell on the ground-again-with a big _thud_.

I got up, rubbing my back. Then, the door I had lwalked out some minutes ago opened again, and Itachi came out.

"Is there a problem?"

_R__emember, thank Itachi later._

Madara immediately changed his voice and said: "No! Tobi just found Mizuiro-chan and wanted to say hello!"

He hugged me Tobi-alike and whispered in my ear: "Don't tell anyone anything or you're death."

I gulped and nodded.

_I__ swear he looks bipolar._

I looked at Itachi and smiled sheepishly.

Itachi nodded, Tobi released me and yelled before dissapearing around the corner: "Bye-bye Mizuiro-chan! Tobi'll see you another time! Mizuiro-chan should head back to her room now!"

Translation: Don't tell Itachi or anyone else about our conversation now.

I gulped again and shivered. Then, I turned around and said: "Well, I'll go to my room, then. Bye!"

I began walking.

"Mizuiro?" "Yeah?" "Your room is that way." "Oh, right."

**A/N: End of chapter 20. Hope you liked it! Next time: Mizuiro gets herself in trouble again, being bored isn't always a really peacefull thing...**

**Review! If you do, more cookies and chocolate for you!**


	21. Chapter 21: How to Make a Sushi Snap

**A/N: Heeey! I've been buzy the last weeks with:**

**Going to a con, schoolwork (I****t's almost time for exams...ugh) and being on vacation in France.**

**So, I'm not going to force you to wait much longer, here's the next chapter of Mizuiro's story! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm not such a genius like Masashi Kishimoto, you can conclude that I do not, in any ways, own Naruto. But, I do own the plot and the Oc's!**

**Lots of thanks to all persons who have reviewed so far! You guys are great!**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 21

"I'm boooored!"

I was tied up, sitting on the couch with Kisame and Sasori.

Wait before you ask questions. There's a very good reason, ya know.

"You know that was the reason how you got here, tied up, right?" Kisame said, not looking up from his stupid movie. I had been ranting to them for about 20 minutes now… hold on,… yes, 21.

Sasori, at my left, was reading a boring book.

"Can you just please untie me now?"

"No."

I pouted and looked back at Sasori.

"Watcha reading?"

"…"

"Oh, come on! At least talk a bit to me, yeah! This is B-O-R-I-N-G!"

"…"

"Hmpf." I sighed. "This is hell."

"Good," Kisame replied with a grin.

_Why does he always need to grin?_

**FLASHBACK**-BACK TO THE PAST

"I'm bored."

I was laying on my bed, staring at the plafond. Maybe you remember? …

Alone=Bored=Go search fun … Now, add at the end: Go search fun=Not a good idea in the Akatsuki

_Target(s): Kisame, Sasori_

_Prank: You'll see_

I opened my door silently and checked the hall. No one around. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Nope, I still couldn't feel other one's chakra well enough… I frowned.

Then the old way, eh.

I walked through the hall casually, opening doors and saying 'Sorry, wrong door'. Hidan trew the closest thing, being an old shoe, at my head just before I had the chance to close the door. Heard him yell something about 'fucking bitch interfering my praying'.

Oh, scratch that. Everyone in the hideout heard him yell.

That was when the others came out to see what was going on. Including Sasori and Kisame.

_Target lokated._

With a quick 'Thank you Hidan!' I ran off to my room, leaving some disturbed Akatsuki members behind.

Ok. Mission 'Find their rooms' completed. Now to get the things I'll need. Pencils, paint, a bottle of poison-in place of make-up, since I couldn't get my hands on that in time-,… I'm ready!

Start mission 'Prank Sasori and Kisame'

Location of Kisame: Outside.

Location of Sasori: Living room.

Locationd of me, Mizuiro: Sasori's room.

Honestly, I kinda expected Deidara to be there, to scare me to hell or something.

It was dark, I couldn't see anything, almost. The thing I did knew, was that this room looked the same as all the others.

_Lack of creativity here, maybe I should help them sometime…_

I started to investigate all the dressers and such, when I noticed there was something that looked like a door behind his closet.

Wile grinning like a total idiot, I began investigating it.

_A secret room? Hé, maybe I have one too! Now, how does that frigging thing opens?_

I wanted to push the closet away, but it seemed like it was glued to its place.

_It seems you lack physical strenght._

_Shut it! Maybe it's a sealing jutsu…_

I went to look for seals, but there were none… or none that I could find.

So, I had to look in his closet.

The thing was filled with: Akatsuki clothes, fishnets, shirts and trousers, an extra pair of shoes laying at the bottom.

Nothing interesting for blackmail or something.

_Well, that's dissapointing… Normally, you can find lots of blackmail things in the closets of persons… But then again, Sasori is a puppet._

However, I did discovered the way to get in the secret room through his closet.

Turned out it was the one with all his puppets.

_Bingo!_

**FLASHBACK**-BACK TO THE PRESENT

Kisame grinned. Again. He was getting on my nerves with that.

"Yes, and Sasori wasn't very happy with what you did to his puppets, ne?"

That was right. Discovering all of his puppets covered in poison, paint, with some pink clothes on and new faces drawn with pencils, wasn't quite the thing Sasori loved seing the most.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit you didn't liked your present either!"

Kisame grumbled and looked away.

**FLASHBACK**-BACK TO THE PAST

After I dumped all proof of my visit to Sasori's room in Tobi's room, I got to the boys bathroom.

Kisame would take a shower after training, so I had some time.

Kisame's shampoo in my hands, I was buzy emptying it.

5 minutes later, in the living room:

"Now, were do we have to go?" "THERE! THERE!" Tobi was watching Dora the explorer.

_Madara Uchiha. Never in my entire life I would of have expected you would actually watch that._

"!"

We both looked up.

"What was that, Mizuiro-chan?"

"I don't know Tobi, I don't know."

_Sasori has found his present…_

"!"

"What's going on, Mizuiro-chan?"

"I don't know. Lets take a look."

Two yells of 'TOOOOOBIIIII!' could be heard in almost whole Ame.

**FLASHBACK**-BACK TO THE PRESENT

Kisame ran a hand through his bright pink hair.

"I would of have killed you if Leader hadn't said I couldn't."

"Love you too, Kisame," I answered, my words dripping of sarcasm again.

It earned me a hard punch on my shoulder.

"Ow. You don't have to be so rude!"

He grumbled.

"How can you act so calm when you're basically our enemy?"

I turned to the redhead puppet-man.

"No idea!"

"Hmmmm."

I saw Kisame looking at me funny.

"What are you looking at, pinky? You know, I can't take you seriously when you look like that."

I didn't even saw his attack coming. Before I knew, Kisame charged at me with Samehada, I hadn't even the time to block it or anything.

My eyes widened in shock.

The moment after that, I saw an Akatsuki cloak in front of me. When I looked up, I saw Sasori's red hair dancing around his head. He had blocked Kisame's attack, the latter one looked now absolutely pissed.

"W can't kill her," Sasori spoke monotonely.

" Wow. I wanna be so quick too!", I mubled half to myself.

After some glaring, Kisame and Sasori sat back down, the last one back to reading his book.

"You know, kid, you're going to die like that one of these days."

"Not iof I learn to be as quick as you guys!"

The swordman laughed and grinned.

"I doubt you could learn that so quickly, kid. But if you succeed, you would have done a great job."

"Hmpf. I'll ignore that. More importantly, how did you found out it was me?"

He grinned even more, if possible.

"It wasn't Tobi, and no one here is crazy enough to even think about doing something like that."

"But I, I can do that! Hmmmm… So can you untie me now?"

"No."

"What's going on here?"

We all turned our heads (At least, I tried to) to see Deidara standing in the doorway. He had an amused, yet questioning look on his face.

Sasori turned back to his book.

"The little brat was being annoying, hn."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

I blinked at him, face blank.

"Sasori's puppets wear make-up." Now, THAT got all three ninja's attention.

"Wh…what?," Deidara asked, shoked by my sudden 'amazing' reply.

"You asked for something you didn't knew. I doubt you knew that," I answered, again blinking and playing dumb.

"My puppets do NOT wear make-up." It feeled like a dark aura was filling the room.

I rolled my eyes at Sasori's stoïc face.

"Suuure they don't…" "They do NOT." "Yes, they do."

_Cool, now I'm argueing with someone who doesn't even looks up rom his book, with a pink-haired sharkman and a girly guy watching._

_How did I in Yarumo's (Mizuiro's former team-mate, remember? -Info Chapter) name ended up here?_

Then, I grinned. "No, you're right. They do not wear make-up."

Silence.

"They now wear poison, paint, pencil and pink tutus."

I can tell you, Sasori's good…

The next second, I was already attached to chakra strings. That's when I panicked. I never learned how to get out of a puppet user's chakra string.

Kisame removed the special chakra-cords with wich I was tied up.

"Eum… is there any chance you'll be letting me free any tim soon?"

Sasori, STILL focused on his book, answered me with a short 'no'. And there I stood, immobile like a doll. WITH two scary idiots grinning widely at me. Where did I got myself into?

"So, you wanna see Sasori-san's puppets?," I asked Deidara, adding the honorfic since I was in trouble. He still grinned.

"Oh, I would love to, but this is waaaay more fun."

Him and Sushi were playing the scary baka's.

"Indeed it is, indeed it is," Kisame joined in. that's when Deidara noticed Sushi's hair was bright pink.

He first screamed so hard, I never thought he would do that.

It caused us all to jump-though I couldn't really- causing Sasori to drop his attention, wich caused me being free, wich caused me using brains and get the hell away from that room faster then Sasuke when he sees tomatoes.

_Wow. I never thought I would actually succeed in escaping from them._

You could hear Deidara laugh at the other side of the hide out.

And I smiled.

…

**A/N: Yo! Again a chapter finished...**

**Say, does any of you has read the newest Naruto chapter, chapter 515? It's actually shocking, no?**

**Cookies and chocolate for those who review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Good Morning, Girly!

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Here the next chapter! I won't hold you up too long, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own the plotline, Mizuiro and some books of Naruto, I do NOT own Naruto itself.**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 22

I was dreaming… a beautiful dream…

I was at home, in Konoha, and there was a festival.

Wait… that wasn't just a dream… it was a flashback… I was around age 8 back then, just like Tenten, Neji and Lee.

I walked through the streets, trying to find my way in the sea of people. I didn't quite knew were I was going, and ended up at Ichiraku's.

There were many people. I saw a blonde boy eating ramen like there was no tomorrow.

It was the day I met Naruto for the first time.

I ate some ramen and talked with him. We laughed and had lots of fun. It seemed Naruto wasn't exactly the same as he was before I arrived.

After saying goodbye, I just wandered along in the crowd, seeking a fun place to go to.

I ended up at a theahouse were they had dango. (Can you see it coming?)

I grinned. _Perfect!_

While I was enjoying my dango, I saw two Uchiha boys heading for this theahouse, this one, the one were I was. _Uchiha's?_

"Come on, Sasuke, I'll treat you to something really good!" "Nii-san! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna! I don't like sweets!"

I paused, watching the duo slowely making their way here.

The youngest seemed around my age, probably a bit younger, while the older one, his black-greyish hair in a ponytail, was some years older then me.

I sat there, staring at them with my dango half in my mouth, when I heard something.

BANG!

My eyes shot open. This wasn't the dream anymore. I turned to the left and saw the rests of a clay centipede, mini version. "DEIDARA!" "What?"

I now noticed he was standing in the door, a smirk covering his face.

"I'll try to say this calmly:

Why in the world did you woke me up?

Why in the world did you woke me up with a clay bomb?

Why in the world did you woke me up with a clay bomb so damn early?

Statement: waking me up like that at not even sunrise or something, is in fact one of the most stupid things to do to me."

He grinned. "Well aren't you the morning person. To answer you, Leader called a meeting and you shouldn't sleep 'till noon.

I tried waking you up with water, but that didn't helped."

"You. Did. What," I grumbled. I had just noticed me plus my bed were mostly wet. Yeah, as usual, I'm late…

_T__hat bastard…_

"Are you ready, hmm? You have to be there in at least… I think it was 5 minutes."

"Get. Out."

After my fantastic wake-up moment (Remember, NEVER ask Deidara to wake you up – that's the lesson I 'learned') and after the clay bomber was outta my room with the empty bucket on his head, I lazyly got out of my bed and started to change in my normal dark blue pants, large white t-shirt with my design on it, dark green vest without sleeves and black gloves.

After a bit of hesitating, I tied my blanco headband (See info chapter) on my forehead, so that it was mostly covered by my hear that hung in between my eyes for a part (Kinda like Tayuya).

My Konoha headband got a place at my right arm.

Since Deidara had said I was to put on my Akatsuki cloak, ring and shoes, I did so.

The ligt blue jewel now hung around my neck as I followed Deidara, who had been waiting for me, through the dark hallways in Ame.

We came to that light brown giant door again. And again, I felt uneasy. My heart started beating so fast I couldn't even follow it.

Inside were all the Akatsuki members, plus Tobi. (no, he wasn't a member yet)

Deidara and I took our places at the table.

Leader coughed. The meeting began.

**A/N: So yeah, I guess bye again.**

**Now for the dramatic questions... Bambam!**

_**Is Mizuiro in trouble? Why did Leader called a meeting? What is the meaning of Mizuiro's flashback-dream?**_

**Find it out later!**

**Oh, oh, y'a know, the latest chapters of Naruto Shippuuden are pretty dang... how do you say it? Scary, maybe?**

**...**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW! OR DEIDARA WILL WAKE YOU UP LIKE THAT AT 2 A.M., YEAH!**

**Deidara: What makes you think I'll do as you say, yeah?**

**Me: Remember the extra chapter... with the karaoke...**

**Deidara: ...**

**Me: Yeah, that one!**


	23. Chapter 23: Adventure's Comin'

**A/N: ****What's new:**

**My twinsister has an account now , _Silverschine_, and is currently writing a really very cool & funny fanfic about us getting into ' Naruto' on the moment Hinata fights Neji (before Shippuuden) during the Chuunin Exams. It's called 'Sisters from hell". So, I would like to ask you if you could check it out and please review too to help her improve her writing. Thank you!**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerts and favorites!**

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki but I do own Mizuiro!**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 23

Leader coughed. The meeting began.

"Because of Mizuiro joining, we all had to be here in Ame. Now, Mizuiro's a member, so we all have to go back to our missions. We have about 3 years to do so. Orochimaru has, as you normally would know already, obtained the sharingan, yet he'll have to wait for 3 years to take over hi new body."

"Itachi… your brother."

The other Uchiha looked calm.

_S__o this news reached them after quite a long time, hmm._

I glanced at Itachi. The guy didn't showed any emotion, as usual.

_Wow. __I still wonder how he learned to be such a good actor… so that's what a shinobi has to be? Showing no emotion whatsoever? I wonder what's going on inside of him…_

The feeling I was being watched came to me, so I turned my attention back to the Leader.

_M__adara's keeping a close eye on me._

"So, in about 1 hour, every single one of us will go back to complete their missions. In case you succeed, you know what to do and we'll meet again."

All of them noddedbut I didn't quite got it all.

"Missions? Split up? So what about this hideout?"

They looked at me as if I was a monkey with a pink tutu on.

"I see you weren't informed yet," Leader-shadow said,"The Akatsuki is split up in teams of two, every member has a mission. Those consist of…"

Leader paused and shot a quick glance at Tobi and Konan, who both seemed to nod lightly.

"Those missions consist of capturing tailed beasts."

"T…tailed beasts?"

I began to slowely put the pieces together. Yes… tailed beasts… jinchuuriki… what Tsunade had said to me before I left the village became almost totally clear to me.

"Yes, tailed beasts. So, everyone is divided in a team of two by their abilities I guess you haven't a teammate yet, and I'm not planning on giving you one as you're still a genin that has to learn a lot and can't keep up with our level...

So some of us will be teaching you usefull techniques."

I nodded.

"Everyone'll leave this place in an hour and continue their missions. By the way, Mizuiro, I thought you knew this already, but we have thousands of hideouts all across the countries. Mizuiro, you can stay here, with Konan and me."

"Excuse me, Leader. I think it's better she comes with us, as she has information about the Nine-Tails. We'll keep a close eye on her."

I couldn't tell if I was to be relieved or not to join Itachi's and Kisame's team.

_I__nformation about Naruto, yeah right! He just wants to get to know what I do know and what I don't, so he knows and he can make sure I don't tell anyone what I know, so no one else can know things they shouldn't know._

Leader seemed to think really hard 'bout it.

_Please say no, please say no!_ _(No, I was not thinking about being on a team with _Itachi Uchiha,_ 'cause then I would love to be on his team, I was thinking about being on a team with_Itachi Uchiha who killed the Uchiha clan in one night._ I didn't wanted to get mangekyou'ed!)_

I guess Tobi must of have seen I didn't liked the idea, I saw him carefully nod.

_T__hat little annoying bastard!_

"Mizuiro, you'll be teamed up with Itachi and Kisame. Problems with that?"

Of course I shouldn't answer truthfully at that question.

There are unspoken rules here. But hey, did I ever said I obeyed every single rule?

Didn't think that.

Rule number one:

Never make them your enemies * cough cough *. Don't get them mad at you.

Broken:

By pranking Kisame and Sasori.

Rule number two:

Learn to read between the lines!

"I think it's a good idea for you to be quiet now." = "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Broken:

Right… "Yes." Now.

Pain raised his eyebrows. Every soul here tensed up. But yeah, I don't quite understand obvious things like that.

So, I straighten and then spoke louder.

"Yes, I do have a problem.

How in the world can you be sure that Weasel and Fishsticks won't kill me instead?"

"Well, I'm sure that if you don't give them a reason to, they won't."

_Read between the lines. - __"Don't every dare to do something like that again." (prank on Sasori and Kisame)_

I nodded, gulped, and said: "'Kay."

Shadow-Pain-Leader dissapeared after dismissing everyone.

Immediately, all of the Akatsuki members began to go pack their things, I followed.

As I couldn't use any sealing jutsu, I had to take everything-wich wasn't much-in my bag.

When I got out, no one was there, so I just took a random halway.

Until for the fourth time, someone snuck up on me. But, this time, I already felt it, so I could spin around and yell:

"HAH! I GOT YOU!" Wich I did.

But, of course, no one was there.

Again, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Having a nice trip?," the person said in my ear on a creepy tone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

my yell was heard in the whole hideout.

But you didn't think anyone would come to save my little ole self from creepyman, did you?

S-rank criminals from the Akatsuki didn't quite did that all the time.

Plus I think they kinda hate me…

Being a person like me also had negative points.

A hand covered my mouth. It was too dark to see anything, but I do believe the person had long hair or something like that.

_Could it be Orochimaru__? Yeah, right, like snakeguy would ever randomly pop up here._

I felt someone grab me thight, and took off with me over his/her shoulder.

I was kidnapped.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tadammmm! Question-time:**

_**Who's Mizuiro's kidnapper? What will happen next? Why did Mizuiro got kidnapped? Will the Akatsuki-guys actually come to search for Mizuiro?**_


	24. Chapter 24: Start for the Battle

**A/N: Heeeey!**

**I'm late, I know. I have exams. But anyways, here I present to you: chapter 24.**

**Disclaimer: The person who created _NARUTO_ is an awesome genius. Since I'm nothing of that kind, I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.**

**Claimer: Mizuiro (c) By me!**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 24

Somewhere else in the Ame hideout, moments ago:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Deidara lifted his head.

"What was that?"

"Probably that brat again," Sasori answered.

Deidara narrowed his eyes.

_"Why in the world is she so loud, hmm?"_

Sasori shrugged.

In the dark office of the Leader:

"What in the world was that?"

"Sounds like Mizuiro's in trouble," Pain answered Tobi's question.

"Everything's going just like planned."

With Mizuiro:

I tried to get out of the person's grip, I really did.

But he was strong, almost breaking my arms.

_Helpless, huh?_

_That's what Deidara would say, isn't it? Right, I still have to pay him back for waking me up… But I can't get out of here! My hands are bound!_

_Dang it! That way, I can't use my jutsu's! What in the world is going on? Why is some random person kidnapping me **in**__ the friggin' _Akatsuki _hideout?_

It seemed like my brain suddenly broke down. I couldn't think clearly anymore. _(Not that I could before, but it was better)_

The only thing that seemed possible for me was screaming, kicking and punching non-stop. Oh, how I wished my voice wasn't that high when I screamed.

Headaches don't help in those situations. I was still being carried, now with a blindfold on.

After a discussion with my brain, I decided to try out a jutsu or something like that.

I tried moving my hands-if only a bit, but the cord was too strong. Now, it seemed nothing could get me out of this mess.

Only those bastards… but since it didn't seem they were going to miss me, you could say I sorta was… defeated.

_But I'm not the one to give up! I'm only 13, yeah! I don't feel like dying right now!_

_I still have to do things on this earth! Like getting back at Deidara… damn blonde…_

I began to wander from that to my dream, to dango and like that to sugar.

After my 'very short' mental breakdown, I started to think out a strategy. No way I was gonna sit here doin' nothing and _hoping_ those guys would show up to _save_ me! That would totallly ruin my honor!

_Ok, remember Shikamaru, the frist move's always a fake!_

From what I knew, we were still underground, but I think it's not the hideout anymore… more like a secret passage.

I had been buzy trying to get my secret wapon out of my backpocket, wich wasn't that easy…

_Only a little…_

_Got it!_

In my hand, I held a purple cord with a bullet-alike thingy attached to it.

I started concentrating my chakra into the cord, to let it move on its own.

Since the guy was a ninja, he noticed he had to jump away before it was too latye. Now we stood in front of eachother.

Correction: I was just sitting up, my feet kinda tied up too.

Maybe you're thinking of why I knew my kidnapper was a guy? Well, I didn't knew, but aren't there more male ninja then kunoichi? (kunoichi=female ninja) It's a question I'll keep asking myself…

_Guh… I hope his abilities aren't that much of a deal…_

Concentrating my chakra in the bullet _and_ the cord now, I let it attack my kidnapper again.

It wrapped all around him. The ninja was wearing a mask, so I didn't know for sure, but it seemed like he had no idea what was going on.

With my other hand, I finally succeeded in getting those danged cords of my feet and hands.

I smirked.

_Evil side comin' up!_

"Heh. Let's see how you're gonna escape this one!"

I closed my eyes, folded my hands together (what was about the only thing I could do) and concentrated my chakra more and more into the bullet.

You know what a balloon does when there's too much air in it? Then you should know what happenned next.

BANG!

Slowely opening my eyes again, I saw the floor was covered with water.

_Mizubunshin? (water clone) He must be a skilled one._

I turned around, kunai in the hands. There he was.

_Again mizubunshin? Well, let us see._

I widened my eyes to look in his. But, not only he wore a mask, but also those black glasses. Wich I can't see through with my jutsu. So my jutsu is useless.

_Hmm, but that also means that guy knows me… good enough to _even_ know of my super-special-secret-kekkei-genkai!_

_God, I'm in trouble. Or… maybe it's someone I know? But why the hell would he attack me in that case?_

**A/N: Sayoonara! Good-bye! Tot nog eens! Au revoir! And all that other stuff...**

**Please review!**

**Who do you think the kidnapper is? A totally new character, a friend of Mizuiro, or someone else from _Naruto?_**


	25. Chapter 25: The Day of Shocking News

**A/N: Hello everyone!**** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! (Yeah, I'm late again...)**

**Thank you for reviewing, subscribing, faving and of course reading!**

**Disclaimer: The person who created _NARUTO_ is an awesome genius. Since I'm nothing of that kind, I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.**

**Claimer: Mizuiro, Yarumo, Tsuyoi, Ren, 'Kumo', plotline (c) By me!**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 25

I gritted my teeth. A kunai made it's way to me, I blocked it.

The real fight was on.

Shuriken and kunai flew everywhere. If that guy was a chuunin or higher, I wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

_Maybe it's just an act._ But my feeling told me it wasn't.

Without seeing it, I placed an explosive tag on one kunai.

BANG!

Mizubunshin. Suddenly, the air became cold, like I was in the land of snow on the worst snowing day of the year.

It seemeed the whole hallway was becoming darker and colder. Mizubunshins appeared out of nothing. I was trapped.

I made the handsigns. "Sorairo inju ken" Sword in the hand, I started fighting the bunshins just like a real ninja would do. A real inja.

Those words stuck in my head for quite some time.

_What's a real ninja.? A shinobi who kills without hesitation? Is that it?_

Slash! Another one down.

_But I'm just making myself tired now._

Now, I was alone, alone in the hallway. The sword disappeared with a 'pouf'.

The world seemed to turn around and around…

I had to hold my head and fell on the ground. Why did it hurt so much?

"You are strong. But now, you are already in my jutsu."

_Was that my kidnapper?_

**FLASHBACK**

A sunny day on training ground 3. A blue haired girl and a blackhaired girl were standing aside. The first one was Yarumo, Yarumo Kasumi. She was a cheery, loud and ptimistic girl. One of my team-mates. Her shoulderlength light blue hair covered her right light blue eye and was hold up by a yellow hairpin at the left side. She had her blanco headband tied around her neck. Yarumo wore a light blue skirt, light purple knee length trousers, dark blue long T-shirt-almost a dress-with a short sleeved yellow pull over it. Two light blue armbands, ninja sandals, hair at her left side with a little ponytail, kunai and shuriken pockets.

The only thing I really know about her is that she's from the waterfall village and something about a long lost twinbrother.

The other girl, Tsuyoi, was also on our team. She was more of the cool, silent type, rarely talking. She was the strongest one out of us, I presume. The girl was always carrying a light brown bag with her for some reason. She had almost waistlength black hair with dark blue highlights, bangs coverling her forehaid and quite a long ponytail at her left side hanging over her shoulder. Her dark purple eyes can freak out almost anyone.

Her blanco headband was tied to her bag, her konoha one around her neck.

Tsuyoi wore mostly purple clothes and fishnets, a dress and trousers often. About her was only known that she lived in Konoha all her life, in one of the strongest clans (not Uchiha) and that her mother of father quite rich was.

…

Actually, only the first thing is true. Yarumo and I made up the rest.

I had been sparring for a while, a match against Tenten, wich ended in a tie.

Both Tenten and I were breathing heavely when Yarumo came running to us.

"Hahaha! You two look like you've been fighting the hokage himself!"

Tsuyoi had arrived as silent as a jounin.

"You did well. Only… Tenten, your defense has to be worked on."

The brunette, smiling, nodded her head.

"Mizuiro… your speed, fighting stance and yelling idiotic things every single second have to improve… a lot."

I frowned. "Okay. Anything else?"

My blackhaired team-mate closed her eyes, turned around and started walking away.

Tenten and Yarumo watched her, worry in their eyes.

Then, Tsuyoi stopped.

"You've become stronger, Mizuiro."

**FLASHBACK**

Yeah, that was Tsuyoi. She woudn't even think about catually saying something like that like a 'nomal' person would. No, it always had to be very dramatic, no idea why…

It was the first – and the last- time she gave me a compliment. Very, very rare.

_But… people always say that before you die, you get all those flashbacks on your life… am I going to die now?_

"AAAAAAH!" The pain in my head was unbearable.

_"… But now, you are already in my jutsu."_

_What kind of jutsu is this? Like the sharingan? Or Yamanaka's mind jutsu? How to stop this? "… already in my jutsu…" Already… in? Genjutsu?_

3rd Person POV (POV= point of view)

A person stepped out of the shadows. Mizuiro was screaming in pain, her forehead already wet of sweat.

The kidnapper held a hand some inches above Mizuiro's head.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The girl collapsed, not moving one bit anymore.

The person took her shoulder.

BAM!

Mizuiro was standing up, the kidnapper was lying against the wall.

Mizuiro's POV (POV= point of view)

I had always been more of the genjustu type, so breaking it didn't gave me much problems. But what was up with his weakness all of the sudden? Was he simply faking it?

I walked over to he guy on the floor.

"H-how?"

"I figured it was genjutsu."

"A-ah."

Silence. I kept on staring at that human who looked like a total mess now.

"What's it? Why don't you kill me already?" "No."

Even if he acted all cool, I could still hear the fear in his voice.

"You're not worth it at all. You look more of a helpless kid than anything else."

If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn I saw shock written on his face. After a long hesitation, I gave him a hand, looking away. "Get up."

Seemingly more and more shocked, he slowely grabbed my hand and stood in front of me.

"So tell me, why did you kidnap me again? Who told you about me?" He remained silent. When I finally looked at him more closely, taking a few steps back, I noticed he was 'bout the same height as me.

"I-I'm not supposed to tell you that. I can't. Look." He stuck out his tongue and I saw a seal on it.

"Uh… okay then. Who are you?"

His face seemed to light up a bit.

"I don't remember my real name, but I go by Ren."

"Ren… wait, isn't that a girls name?," I blurted out, nearly yelling.

"Yeah, why?" Ren didn't seem to understand my sudden outburst.

"A-a-a-a-a are y-you a-a _GIRL?_," I almost choked on my words.

"Ah, oh. Yes."

…

"Okaaaay. So… have any other fantastic secrets? I don't know, like you have three arms, are my lost twinsister who came to bring me back home, wherever that is, or maybe that you are the daughter of someone called Uchiha Itachi, making you another surviving Uchiha-person? Or is that you are the hidden sister of Uchiha Sasuke?" **(A/N: Wouldn't that be some shocking news?)**

"No. Not quite."

"W-w-what do you mean by 'not _quite_'?"

"Relax, I'm not your twinsister or something. At least not that I know of."

"... Good... So, how old are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm eleven. I can't tell you everything! I was hold somewhere, along with many other kids, we had to train everyday and got little to eat. Somedays, we were called outside and some of us were chosen to go out on a mission, they said…"

"Who?"

"I don't know! But the children never came back… they made us forget our names and history, where we came from. The only thing I've never forgotten is the face of a silver-whitehaired boy, that I called 'Kumo' sometimes. The boy was my brother."

_What's with this kid? She seems to act… strange._

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll try to get you out of here, Ren."

"Really?" "Yeah. But, on some conditions. One: you don't tell _anyone_, whatever they may do, that I helped you. Two: don't speak to anyone while you're here. Three: when you get out of here, go immediately somewhere safe, let's say Konoha, for exemple. Now, come quickly so my plan is not going to fail." I frowned. "Not that my plans are so fullproof anyways…," I mumbled quietly.

Ren, still in her disguise, followed me closely as I ran through the hallway, searching for the opening.

**A/N: Sayoonara! Good-bye! Tot nog eens! Au revoir! And all that other stuff...**

**I saw 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1' something like a week ago... I'm glad Lupin and Tonks were there again! *****!SPOILER!*And to say that was the last movie they were still alive... **

**Please review and h****ave a nice vacation!**

**(Did anyone noticed all the '!''s in my author's notes today? ... And that's only when I'm not even in a hyper mood...)**


	26. Chapter 26: A Fish Wall

**A/N: Happy New Year! Another chapter for y'all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Face it. I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto. Damn.**

**Claimer: Mizuiro, Ren, the plot and other Oc's (c) by me!**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 26

* * *

Time skip

Hey. It's me. Mizuiro. You know me? Yes, you do. Ok, so, I'm back. Almost.

Kami, these hallways are just _too_ dark. Well, in the end, it seems my idea of getting Ren the hell outta here wasn't really one of my brightest ideas.

You see, trying to get a girl dressed as a tall guy out of a village were ninja's -who aren't supposed to see you- are everywhere, while you're acting all sneaky, that's just asking for getting caught.

Since I didn't know if the Akatsuki ruled whole Ame, so I decided to be extra careful. Thanks to my awesome ninja skills (cough cough) and Ren's intelligence (mostly…), we totally managed to get out of the village… unseen!

The only thing that bugged me from the start was the non-stopping rain. My clothes were absolutely wet, all clingy and stuff.

That was when I had wished I still had my cloak on. When I was packing my things, I left it with my bag.

Back to my story: after knocking the guards out, almost loosing my left arm in the fight, getting a quite big hole in my right hand-not too serious- and finally getting a cut in my face (a little bit _too_ close to my left eye), I succeed.

Ren was out of Ame.

And that without any Ame-nin hunting her down. Yet… anyways, no need to be pessimistic! Ren's out of here, I can go back to happily pissing off Kisame… maybe even Itachi!

.

.

BAM! Oups... I think I've run into something…

I rubbed my head in pain, looking up slowly. _A wall?_

"So you're finally back?"

I backed away. "A… a _talking_ wall!"

Something (or someone…) grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forwards. I still didn't know who it was, but I was positive it was the -no longer- pink Sushi.

"A pushing wall!" I said with a smirk.

"Shut. Up." Yep, Sushi.

"A pissed off wall!" Kisame only pushed me harder while trying to 'accidentally' crush my shoulder, like I wasn't beat up enough. Well, I doubt he saw my face in this obviously light-hating place.

_It's not like he has cat eyes. Ha-ha. I'm glad I still have my killing sense of humor… you did get it, right? Kisame: shark/fish… **cat**__ eyes…_

_Never mind that._

We arrived at the place where I had dropped my bag and cloak when Ren had kidnapped me. Then it hit me. Hard.

_Damn._ I can't believe an 11-year old girl actually _kidnapped_ me. If Deidara ever heard of that, I'm done for.

I got beat by a 2 year younger girl then myself… ugh.

"Were are my belongings?"

"Itachi has them."

"What? Why?"

"You were gone for about 3-4 hours. We don't have any time left at all." "But why has Weasel my stuff?" I muttered.

"Would you rather have that Deidara or Hidan picked them up?"

"Never mind. Forget what I said."

.

.

"Damn, Sushi! Now I'm scared for life! I can't get that mental torturing picture out!"

"Good."

"Mean Sushi-Wall!"

Without me noticing it –ah, what a surprise- we arrived at the well-known big light brown door. Kisame opened it, pushed me roughly inside and closed the door behind him.

"I got her, Leader." Only now I saw the whole Akatsuki was there again. Kisame shoved me to my chair and then, sat down on his place.

"Good."

Leader watched me, with those piercing purple eyes of his.

"Why were you gone, Mizuiro?"

I turned to look straight into his eyes.

"I wanted to take a walk."

I wasn't planning on telling the truth with _everyone_ here. Silence. You could perfectly feel the tension between us.

"Is that the reason why you're drenched, your face is almost covered in blood, you got a hole in your hand and you look beaten up?"

"Not quite. However, the first thing is correct. But don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I just had the luck to trip over a very huge stone. But it's okay. The rock learned its lesson." Silence. Suspense. Tension.

Pein didn't look away or blinked. Me neither. The other members eyed us closely. Most of them.

I don't think they understood just one thing we were saying. But I was like 99% sure Leader and/or Tobi was behind all of this mess.

"Good to know you're okay. If you're done getting blood all over the hideout, we can maybe finally set out."

"Okay."

Pein tore his gaze away from me. "We'll be leaving now. Deidara?"

The blonde nodded, grinning. "Yeah. It's ready." "Huh? What's ready?"

Leader ignored me.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**A/N: Have a nice further day/night! Please leave a review behind! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27: Everyone goes his way

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own the plotline, Mizuiro and the other Oc's, I do NOT own Naruto itself.**

**Starwatcher-Shadow presents to you:**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 27

* * *

Everyone, including me, got out of the room. I ran over to Itachi.

"My bag?"

Once I got my bag back, I just followed the Uchiha with the ponytail, since I had no idea how to get outside.

"Mizuiro?" a voice behind me called. I turned around and saw Sasori. In that weird puppet form. What was it called, again? Hiruko? Yes, that was the one. I only saw it one time before… when I asked him about it, he first ignored me, but no one can ignore me for that long! So he explained he had this puppet body that he used when he has to fight… Weird that he always needs to change his form… Well, at everyone his hobbies.

"Yes?" He got something out of his cloak. Oh no. Not that. The book. You know? When I just arrived, I had to wait for Zetsu and found those two books. One Hidan's and one Sasori's. I changed their covers, remember? Anyways, this isn't going to end well…

Sasori looked at me with that bored look of his.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

_Better play this carefully_.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered, face blank.

"It was you." Sasori put the book back. A tail appeared from underneath his cloak. I saw some sort of purple liquid dripping of the point. _Poison? If he gets me with that, I'm officially screwed._

"Oi! Sasori! You're not going to fucking kill her yourself, bastard! I'm the one who will do that!"

Sasori didn't say anything. Great. Really great. A bored-alike guy in a puppet with plenty of poisoned weapons in front of me and a mad killer running at me behind me, with a scythe who was dangerously big.

Just like my sensei, Anko, would have said: "You can't be out of trouble for at least one minute, ne, Mizuiro?"

Yeah, so now you know that Anko was my sensei. Don't you think that explains lots of things? I mean, her personality! Yarumo and I both learned a lot of things from her, like how to make a leaf symbol with dango sticks…

Ok, back to the mad killer and bored puppet man!

_This is so unfair! Two against one thirteen-year-old girl! Pfff…_

So, instead, I grinned.

"Does that mean you recognize my strength, that you even have to attack me two-to-one?"

Hidan didn't stopped, Sasori didn't moved.

"DIE!"

On the last bit of time I had left, I kind of ducked. Kami, was I lucky I learned more then only the dango-things from Anko-sensei!

If you were wondering, our positions were more or less like this:

Hidan with his scythe just above my head, me almost with my back on the floor, holding two kunai crossed, preventing Sasori's tail to go anywhere near my head, Sasori standing right in front of me, Hidan's scythe only a couple of inches away from his face. After staying like that some seconds, we heard laughing. Kisame, the mean Fish sticks wall, was quite enjoying himself.

"Stop your useless fighting and get your asses outside, Leader will be waiting," Kakuzu said, walking past us, following Itachi through the hallway.

"Ok! I'm in! Just… one… second!" After I got myself out of that hideous situation, I ran as fast as I could through the tunnel, outside.

_Aaah. A nice day, today. Especially when it's not raining!_

We were standing outside, in the middle of a forest. I could still see Amegakure trough the leaves. Even there, the rain had stopped. We were finally outside! Not stuck somewhere god knows where undergrounds!

I closed my eyes and took a large breath.

"Aaah. The sun feels good!"

"Deidara," Leader said. Most of the time at the meetings, it was just a hologram of Leader, but now was one of the times he was here for real. Geez, that hair was _orange_. Even more orange than Naruto's jumpsuit!

The day I saw Leader in real life for the first time, was back when Hidan let me trip over that stone, when I first arrived here. I couldn't stop staring at Pein's hair. It was so fluffy! Hard to not want to touch it, you know. But Leader had just glared at me, like he knew what I was thinking… Ah, the good old times…

I noticed everyone had taken some steps away from the opening of the tunnel that led to our hideout. Deidara was in the middle.

Then, I knew what was going on and quickly backed away too. Just in time, as the bomber yelled 'Katsu!' and the opening exploded. Ame was trembling.

That day, I found out what the Akatsuki does with hideouts they don't need anymore.

"Now that was art, yeah!"

I just stood there, as Deidara and Sasori began to argue over art again.

Fish wall pushed me and said: "Come, time to go."

I mumbled a quick 'Bye." Before I took off, followed by Itachi.

I followed them both through the trees.

* * *

**A/N: Have a nice day/night! I'll try to update as soon as I can! (maybe even today, if I have the next chapter done)**

**Now Mizuiro has left Amegakure! What's coming up next? An old lady? Traps? Find out next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Once Upon a Time

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 28 coming right up!**

**Loads of thanks to anyone who reviewed or added this story to his/her favorites/alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do own: Mizuiro, the plot and the other Oc's. I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: Contains lots of weirdness, randomness, an trap-obsessed old lady and a certain Uchiha with a ponytail being able to understand birds.**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 28

* * *

"Were are we going?" I yelled.

Both Weasel and Fish sticks were too fast for me, and they didn't even reply.

I tried to chase the boredom away by looking around me. You see, I'm absolutely NOT patient. I can't be bored for 5 minutes without beginning to plot something others won't approve. I was counting all sort of animals I saw when I noticed Itachi and Kisame had stopped.

I landed on the branch behind them and asked what it was. The Uchiha only said I had to shut up…

Under us, an old lady was carrying a huge amount of wood.

I frowned and jumped down, leaving my bag on the branch. "Need some help?"

The lady looked thankful. "That would be nice. My house is that way," she answered, pointing at the big dark trees. "Okay! Lets go!" I took all of the wood -yes, all. I'm a ninja, yeah!- and began to sort of race down to the direction the lady had pointed. She smiled.

.

.

Some time later, in the old lady's little house:

I sat on a chair, close to the fire, with a cup of tea in my hands. The old lady was searching something in the bookcase next to the door. She turned around, in her hands was a map. She came over to me and handed me the map. I put my tea away and took it.

I frowned.

"What is this?" The old lady only smiled and said "It's a present for helping me. I hope it will help you in the future."

I nodded and thanked her. When I left the house, I finally remembered that I was on a mission… with two others, who aren't going to be happy when I'm so late. Which I am. Kami, I'm dead. I began to sprint to the place were I left them. I took a glance at the map and stopped.

That map wasn't ordinary… it showed the forest I was in now. I saw a square that for the baa-chan's house, plenty of little rounds for the trees.

I grinned. On the map were also quite some red triangles. Apparently they represented traps.

My grin became even more wide after I activated one of those traps and noticed they were awesome. Just awesome.

They weren't like those crappy traps a genin could take down in less of a second, no. they were traps that could take S-rank criminals down in less than a second if they have no idea this forest is habited by a trap-obsessed old lady. Heh heh. Thinkin' what I'm thinking? This is getting more and more interesting!

I was at the place I left Weasel and Shark. But no one was there. Panic came up.

_They didn't left me here, did they? Because then, I'm screwed if Pain finds out!_

_._

_._

Only my bag and coat were still there. I got on the branch, put the map into my bag and put the cloak on. Just when I was about to take of, I saw something and froze.

In front of me were Itachi and Kisame.

Hanging in a tree.

Tied up.

I broke down laughing my ass of. "Hahaha! You two look like total idiots! Bwuahahaha! Looks like baa-chan caught a weasel and a shark, both at once!"

Kisame looked like he really wanted to come down there and punch me in the face, but Itachi was loads more fun.

His expression didn't even changed when he hung upside down, tied up, with me laughing at him.

CRACK.

I stopped laughing immediately.

"Crack? Wh-aaah!"

"Hahaha! Who's the idiot now?," Kisame said.

"…" was Itachi's reaction.

I just said "Fudge."

And with that we were three to hang in the trees. As we were all tied up, our hands too, with special shinobi-cord (shouldn't I say 'anti-shinobi-cord'?), there was a little problem. For now, it was just me glaring and thinking, Kisame laughing and Itachi remaining silent.

Then, I remember something. "Hey, Kisame-san?" He looked suspiciously at me. Intelligent guy.

"Doesn't your sword eat chakra? Can't he eat the chakra from the ropes?" He frowned. "What are we getting at? You think that I haven't tried that yet? Doesn't work."

"Oh." There I thought I had a good idea.

Silence.

A few birds came along. They flew around me, chirping. I was thinking, hard.

Bad points: we're stuck upside down in trees, can't move and are wearing Akatsuki's suspicious cloaks.

Good points: … it isn't raining?

The birds began chirping harder. "Quiet, please. I need to think."

Itachi blinked and said: "Mizuiro, I think they're trying to tell you something."

"Oh. Didn't know that. Wait, there's a little problem… I can't understand them!"

"They seem to understand you."

"Huh? Really?" I looked at the birds. "Kami, this is scary! They've like almost the same eyes as the old lady!"

"Come to think of it, why did you ran away so suddenly?," Sushi asked sharply. I shrugged, not loosing the weird birds out of my sight.

"She didn't seem to be able to carry all of that."

"You made us loose time."

"You were the ones who got trapped in the first place!"

"Hn."

I turned back to the birds. Their eyes were shining.

"Uh. So, hm. D-do you know how to get me out?"

Silence. But I did get the idea that they heard me.

"Will you please release me?" a cough was heard from Kisame.

"Oh, yes. And Itachi? The black-haired one, too, please?" another cough.

"Oh fine! Birds, will you please release me and my two companions from this trap?"

One moment nothing happened, then we all fell down on the branches. The birds and the cords were gone. "Well, that was weird," I mumbled. I took my map out of my bag and we continued our way as quickly as possible, avoiding the traps as well as we could. Finally, when we were out of the forest, it was already dark.

"That forest sure was like you would call 'creepy"," I declared, shivering.

Then, I saw the tree birds again. "Huh? What? I-I didn't meant to be disrespectful-" "I think they want you to hand over the map," Itachi said. I looked from the birds to the map in my hands. "You want this?" The bird that was the closest to me tilted his head. "Um. Okay. Here," and I gave them the map. Immediately, they flew off with the piece of paper in their becks.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Of this chapter.**

**Starwatcher-shadow over and... out.**


	29. Chapter 29: Dreaming

**A/N: Yo! I'm not really happy with this chapter... please tell me what I should change about it, hopefully it'll help me!**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing, story favorites and/or story alerts and happy reading time!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, my poor brain would NEVER EVER come up with something as awesome as _Naruto_. So, I don't own it. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 29

* * *

At our camp, everything was silent. We were in a huge open field, in front of a stone cave were-currently-no bear was found. Kisame was either trying to get asleep of having bad dreams.

Itachi was sitting so close to the campfire that I was expecting his cloak got on fire any moment.

I was staring at the fire for a while, but switched to the sky quite quick.

Now it was just Itachi and I.

_Kami knows what would happen now. Maybe he'll shove a kunai at my throat, like a certain other Uchiha did last time. Maybe he'll threaten to burn my hands… Maybe-_

"How did you know?"

His back was turned to me, so I couldn't see his face.

"Kekkei-genkai."

Silence. Only the fire that swallowed the wood and Kisame's snoring were heard.

"… That's the reason Leader chose to accept?"

"… I guess."

"Are there others with that kekkei-genkai?"

"I don't know my family."

Silence.

"How does it work?"

I explained it to him. And then, yet another silence. An owl appeared at the ink black sky. For some reason, I can't stand silence very long. Then, I start talking 'bout random things.

"One day, when I'm stronger, I'm going to search for every clue I can find on my family and I'm going to find out what happened to them. I know they aren't death." The reason why I just told this to a S-rank criminal, I don't know. I just know I said it to myself to encourage myself.

And, like that, I whispered to myself.

"I always pictured my family as a happy one, me being the youngest, were I have an older brother and-" I stopped. I figured Itachi Uchiha didn't want to hear anything of this stuff, especially the big brother part. I

continued to stare at the stars, telling the story in my head, to myself. The story about my made-up family. And so, I peacefully fell asleep, drifting of in another flashback dream.

.

.

I was staring at the Uchiha brothers with my dango half in my mouth. I heard something and turned around. A very young lady with dark purple hair and grayish eyes was talking loudly to the owner of the shop.

I let my dango for what it was and ran over to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Anko-sempai!" The first time I had met her was at the academy, when Iruka-sensei was sick.

It had been an unforgettable lesson. Mitarashi Anko turned around. "Ah! Mizuiro-chan! How is it going? Is it okay for you to join me at that table over there for some time?" I nodded and followed her at the table not so far away from the exit. Just when I sat a while, watching Anko-sempai devour her dango, I felt someone tapping my shoulder lightly.

The older Uchiha boy, with two stripes close to his eyes and his grey-black hair in a ponytail, was holding my dang and asked: "Is this yours?"

"Yes. Thank you," I answered. On that moment, Anko-sempai got a weird flicker in her eyes. I didn't know why and left it for what it was.

"So, Itachi-san, are you enjoying the festival?," she asked. My eyes widened.

"You're Uchiha Itachi! The one they all call a genius!" Itachi blinked and said 'Yes'.

"Yes, that's my o-nee-san! He's the best!," a little voice behind Itachi exclaimed. The little brother -Sasuke, yes- came from behind his 'o-nee-san'. He had been staring at the fireworks they had started to set off.

A brief smile came on my face, but disappeared ever so quickly.

"Oh crap, I'm missing the fireworks!" I stood up and ran towards all the people staring at the sky.

"Sorry, see you later, Anko-sempai!" "See you later, Mizuiro-chan!"

I decided to try and climb on a roof, since I was too little to see above all of the heads.

Then, just when my hand was grabbing for the roof, it hit me. My dango. I left it at the shop. I turned my face around so quick that I lost grip on the roof and fell. Honestly, it wasn't that high…

Now, the logic thing would maybe be that Uchiha Itachi would come and save me, fall in love with me and we would live a long and happy life. Ha-ha. Sorry, that ain't going to happen. One of the reasons for that being the Uchiha in question was currently happily eating his dango. And when Uchiha Itachi is enjoying his dango, nothing –and then I really mean nothing- can interrupt him.

Thus, what's the next logical thing? That a certain silver-grey haired guy with a mask would catch me? Again, ain't going to happen. He was enjoying the silence at the training grounds and reading his book. What then?

I fell. But I was a ninja-in-training and we ninjas learn how to fall without getting hurt! … Now that was a lie. The truth is that I was used to falling like this. I did it at least 2 times a day. And no, not on purpose!

So, instead of breaking an arm or a leg, I landed 'safely' on my back.

I groaned and got up, running back to the dango stand. I picked up my dango ,that was in front of no one less then Uchiha Itachi, saw that Anko-sempai had disappeared and decided to stay there and watch it all from my place.

"I was waiting for you to come back."

"Oh, just shut up… I know I forget things quickly…"

SPLASH! And with that, I woke up. To see Kisame grinning like he just accomplished his life goal. _What is it with them and waking me up like that?_

* * *

******A/N: Have a nice day/night, everyone! And please review to tell me what you think!**  



	30. Chapter 30: Rings and Genjustu Training

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and/or adding this story to your faorites/subscribing list!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, people, I wish... I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 30

* * *

We spend the rest of the day walking, only stopping when Itachi or Kisame felt the need to do so. Witch was like never.

Every time I complained of being tired, Kisame and I would argue for a time until Itachi would finally crack and coldly say something along the lines of 'Shut up, both of you.' Today, the fifth day since our departure of the hideout, was a day like that.

We were in a forest, since Itachi apparently thought going through a nice _habited_ place would be too risky.

"When are we going to take a breaaaak?"

"Since you asked it so nicely, never."

"Mean Sushi. I'm tiiiiired! We've been waiting for days, _non-stop_!"

"You're a ninja. Take it like one."

"HELP! A shark and a weasel are dehydrating me! Nooo! The liiiight!"

Kisame hit me on the head. "Shut. Up," he growled.

I backed away from him slowly, still in my act.

"No! the light! It's gone! Help me, ramen gods from above! Shark face's going to let me die slowly!" "If you don't shut up, I'll do that," the 'Shark face' in question said darkly.

"What do you think, Itachi? No one would notice if I killed her and dumped the body in the river. At least let me cut off a leg! Or, rather, put a seal on her tongue?" The Uchiha didn't reply. He just stood there, frozen as if he saw his worst fear.

.

.

Kisame and I looked at him.

"Itachi? What's goi-"

Shark stopped in mid-sentence. Now I seemed to be the only one not getting this.

I looked around, and then heard a voice.

_Meeting. Now. Usual place. Come as quick as you can._

"Did you heard that too? Why did I just heard Leader's voice?"

Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Will you come already? We have a meeting to attend to." "What sort of meeting? How is this possible? Are you guys wizards?"

Kisame rolled his eyes again. "Leader can communicate through the rings, baka."

"The _rings_?" "Yeah, so only the one who's wearing it can hear him. Now lets go."

He and Itachi took off, so I followed them. I took out my Akatsuki ring with 'light blue' on it, hangin' around my neck on a cord.

"Yours is a special one," Kisame called to me. "What special?" He grinned. "It's so that Leader can send you messages apart, not the same as the others. That and those things aren't only for that. They have another secret you can't know off. Since you didn't join on your own." I nodded in understanding. They still didn't trust me. Clever guys.

"Ok, so where we goin'?" "You shall see."

We continued our way until we were at the end of the forest, on a mountain were we could see very, very far. Immediately, I ran over to the very top of the biggest rock I was able to find.

"Wow! This is the most beautiful and awesome place I've ever seen!"

The others didn't reply and just sat down on two other rocks.

"Mizuiro, you're just going to leave us alone for now and try out what I've taught you yesterday. Don't try anything weird and when we call you, come back. It won't take too long," Itachi said.

I nodded and went over to the biggest tree there was, back in the forest.

.

.

Yesterday, during our little break, Itachi thought it was a good idea to let me train a little. After showing him what my main abilities were, he taught me a few new 'tricks'.

Climbing the tree without using my hands, I already could do that.

Itachi said that my chakra control wasn't bad for a genin but that I should concentrate more on strength, speed and not loosing concentration while fighting. He taught me some genjutsu things and Kisame showed me kuchiyose (summoning).

He said I could sign a contract with sharks, but using the excuse 'I don't know any good waterjutsu's', I refused.

So after that, Itachi told me I should search for people with contracts with animals I did want to sign.

So far, no success, hehehe… I formed some hand signs and made a ribbon clone.

"Ready for some training?"

My clone grinned. "Ok, first up: genjutsu."

I waved some hand signs. My clone was hold by orange cords, hanging horizontally above a fire. In this world, my own genjutsu world, it was all about warmth. I figured someone would crack when it's too hot…

Did you know that with genjutsu, you can create _anything?_ When the pony tailed Uchiha told me that, I replied with 'Yeah, yeah, I know that already…,' staring at a bird flying past me. And the next moment, I saw a BIG piece of chocolate floating in the air. I chased it, trying to catch it.

The moment I got it in my hands, the chocolate changed into a scared bird, witch I released.

From that moment on, when I tried out genjutsu, it somehow always ended up with me getting caught in it, chasing a flying piece of chocolate, pie or some dango. I had to admit, it wasn't quite ninja-alike. And Kisame would always crack up because of my face when I saw that instead of something sweet, a scared bird, salamander or even a wet branch was in my hands.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a whole week, I was kinda busy... Have a nice day/night, everyone!**

**And please review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Stuck With the Pyromaniac?

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing/story alerts and favorite stories!**

**Disclaimer: Just look at last chapter...**

**Happy reading time!**

**

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 31

* * *

After trying it for the 11th time, my chakra was almost all gone, so I lay down under an old willow and fell asleep.

In place of a flashback-dream, I had a very weird dream.

There was Pein, Leader-sama, with a crown on and sitting on one HUGE throne. Itachi was his servant along with Kisame. Kakuzu was the executioner. Konan had a little crown on and was sitting next to Pein. Hidan and Deidara also had little crowns on and were standing next to Leader-sama and Konan.

Tobi was… just Tobi and was skipping around the WHOLE time. Zetsu was a plant-apparently- and stood in a corner.

I woke up hearing Kisame call me.

"Kid! Come here, brat!," I sighed, stoop up and ran back as quick as I could. Branches crushed under my feet. My bag stumped against my leg for some time. I didn't notice it half opened, nor did I notice something falling out of it.

I kept running with my cloak half open. "I'm coming'!" Behind me, on the dead leaves, lay my talisman: a piece of iron in the form of a little bird. I bought it one time my team and I were on a mission and had stopped in a village with souvenirs. Since then, I always had it with me.

Seems like I ain't getting any luck anytime soon…

"You have to meet Leader-sama, Mizuiro," Itachi said. "Why?" Kisame and Itachi looked at each other for a second.

"He asked for you to come. Ha has to talk to you." "Why does he want to talk to me?" "You're coming with us now, yeah," a new voice said from behind me. _Damn._ I turned around and my eyes met clear blue ones and a pair of brown boring-looking ones.

Deidara and Sasori.

"Can't we stop now? I'm tireeeeeed!," I whined. Sasori in Hiruko form only grunted. "Pleeaase?" Deidara hit me on the head. "Shut up, un."

I stopped.

"Have you even been paying attention, Deidara? We're in the middle of nowhere, which apparently is in the FRIGGIN DESERT! Do you even notice how hot it is here? I get it if a _puppet_ doesn't feel it, but you? At least?" Deidara just shrugged and replied with a simple 'no'.

I scowled and continued my way.

.

.

.

* * *

1 DAY AGO:

"What? Why you two?"

"Leader-sama," Sasori answered.

"Yeah, I know that…"

"It's not like we've asked for this. We could do perfectly fine without you," the blonde terrorist bomber stepped in.

"Yeah, right. Like you could stay out of problems for _that_ long," I huffed. "What did you say?" "I said… Yeah, right. Like you could stay out of problems for _that_ long."

"You know, she kind of has a point, Deidara," our favorite shark man said. I could tell he only said what he said so I would say something that would make Deidara even more angry so e would say something to me that would make me retort and so we would be fighting and shark man would have the time of his life just watching us. If that was indeed what he wanted, he got it.

I think the whole thing want like this:

"Stupid blonde."

"Baby."

"Girl."

"Bitch."

"Half-assed artist."

"Little brat."

"Mouth-freak."

"Brainless kid."

"Explosion obsessed girly looking clay loving failed artistic stuck up JERK!"

Kisame laughed and patted my shoulder.

"I think I'm starting to like this kid."

Itachi was silent. Sasori was silent. Deidara was pissed.

"Little brainless bitchy stupid looking un ninja loud mouthed tree loving brown haired friggin bratty ribbon FREAK!"

Silence. Kisame's laughing sounded in the valley as an echo.

I think the people in the little village downhill were scared to hell now.

I then grinned and stuck out my hand. The blonde so-called artist was confused.

"Just shake it, idiot!" Looking at me like I could change into Leader-sama that very moment, he did it.

"It's a tie, then," I declared. The blonde smirked. Don't get too confident, you'll never defeat me!" "Likewise."

"What's going on?," Leader's voice asked.

I turned around and saw his hologram only ten feet away.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. And you, sir? How's the vacation goin'?"

Leader ignored me.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! It makes me sad," I said with fake puppy eyes and anime tears.

Leader still ignored me.

"Sasori, Deidara, you'll be in charge of her now. Don't forget what I told you. Do your job." Then, he turned to me.

"Mizuiro," "Yes, sir!," I saluted. "You're going with Sasori and Deidara for now. Within a week, I'll contact you again and you'll be paired up with Hidan and Kakuzu. Don't disobey Sasori OR Deidara. They're your elders. Have respect for them. If I hear you've behaved yourself, you get a short vacation. If not, you'll be punished. Remember that." With those words, he disappeared.

"Great. I'm really stuck with you two now."

Deidara was grinning from ear to ear.

He probably was so happy he could play the boss over me.

_Damn him._

_I could certainly use a vacation… but behave myself is impossible, certainly with **Deidara**__ around_. I sighed.

"So, where we going?"

* * *

**A/N: Have a nice day everyone! And a happy Valentines day tomorrow!**

**Please review. It's good for my ego.**


	32. Chapter 32: Trouble's Back

**A/N: Yo! Sorry that I'm so late... I've checked my previous chapters on spelling and grammar and I'll have them updated as soon as I can, probably today but possibly tomorrow.**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing, story favorites and/or story alerts and happy reading time!**

**Disclaimer: Pssh, go to chapter 1 or 30.

* * *

**

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 32

* * *

"Mizuiro," "Yes, sir!," I saluted. "You're going with Sasori and Deidara for now. Within a week, I'll contact you again and you'll be paired up with Hidan and Kakuzu. Don't disobey Sasori OR Deidara. They're your elders. Have respect for them. If I hear you've behaved yourself, you get a short vacation. If not, you'll be punished. Remember that." With those words, he disappeared.

"Great. I'm really stuck with you two now."

Deidara was grinning from ear to ear.

He probably was so happy he could play the boss over me.

_Damn him._

_I could certainly use a vacation… but behave myself is impossible, certainly with **Deidara**__ around_. I sighed.

"So, where we going?"

BACK TO THE PRESENT:

The sun was burning. The sand too.

"Now I get why I made my genjutsu world so hot," I remarked dryly. Deidara turned his head my way.

"You use genjutsu?," he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I totally suck at it. However, I've gotten better!"

The blonde grinned.

"So Itachi decided to train you in genjutsu, hmm?" "Yes, he did. After all, I _am_ a genjutsu-type."

"I think we should train you too," the puppet master who hadn't said one thing up until now intervened. "You're an Akatsuki member, now. We can't afford having a weakling in our group."

I frowned and pouted. "Do I have to take that as a compliment or as an insult?"

"I guess both, hmm. You have to admit you aren't strong enough to even take Tobi on."

"Yeah, if _anyone_ would _ever_ be able to take the orange energy ball on…," I mumbled under my breath.

"Anyways, shut it, mouth-freak."

His grin disappeared and his hand went dangerously close to his clay pouch.

"Shut up yourself, ribbon-freak."

Sasori rolled his eyes -at least, I think- and just continued, ignoring us as well as he could. Deidara and I continued to fight, until we both got tired of it and I ran out of insults, letting Deidara win this round.

"Ha! 0-1 for me, hmm! I beat you!" "For this one time, yeah! Like _you_ could ever beat me more then one time, jerk!"

… And so it started again.

Until… "Hey! Are those trees?," I shouted out happily. "Where?" "There, at the horizon! You do see a line of green, don't you? Well, those are called trees."

I started to run towards the line I saw. However, when I passed Sasori, his Hiruko tail wrapped around me and held me in the air.

"Hey! Let go of me! I have to go enjoy the presence of other living beings!" Sasori stayed silent. Deidara stopped next to him, also silent, but smirking.

"Deidara…" "I know, Sasori-Danna, 'mm."

He got his hand out of his clay pouch to reveal a little bird. He threw it in the air and made a hand sign, changing the bird with a cloud of smoke into a giant _living_ bird.

Deidara sprung on it, throwing his hat off.

"I'll be right back." And the bird flew away, towards the green line, with Deidara on its back.

"What was that all about?," I asked as Sasori put me back on the burning ground.

"Look at it closely," he replied. I did. My eyes widened in realization. "Oooh… that's-" "Yes." I rubbed the back of my head. "Oops."

We both stayed silent for a while, enjoying our Deidara-free time. I know I was, so probably Sasori too. Speaking of that blonde…

"So Deidara's investigating?" Sasori grunted. To drive my boredom away, I began asking random questions.

"Say, Sasori why do you hide in Hiruko so often? Just to protect yourself? The others walk around in their normal form, too." He stayed silent, staring in the direction Deidara took off to.

"I don't see why you would do that. Unless…" my voice trailed of. I stared at him, my hands on my mouth in mock shock.

"Don't tell me you… no, that's the only reason I can find… say, Sasori, do you really have that low self-confidence?" he still didn't reply, but I knew he was getting impatient. I smirked.

"Don't worry, Sasori-sempai! Life's not _that_ bad!"

Deciding I shouldn't push him further, I shut up and stared at the horizon, where a little dot was hanging in the air; Deidara's bird.

"When is that idiot finally going to return? He takes _too_ long!" Yeah, I'm not exactly the patient type either.

We continued to stare until a movement was seen.

Two other dots went flying towards the bird. Slightly panicking, I swore.

"Ok, now I'm going. He screwed up, didn't he? Looks like he found the trouble he was searching."

I started running as fast as I could, wishing the blonde hadn't got himself killed by now. This time, Sasori didn't stop me. I'm pretty sure he was following me.

* * *

**A/N: Have a nice day/night, everyone! And remember, the review button is your best friend! Don't make it sad!**


	33. Chapter 33: Fight Like the Ninja You Are

**A/N: ****Thanks to all persons who reviewed! Glad you like this story!**

**I didn't want to die yet, so I updated. ^_^ (Look at the reviews to understand)**

**Disclaimer: Look at past chapters.**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story... chapter 33

* * *

I started running as fast as I could, wishing the blonde hadn't got himself killed by now. This time, Sasori didn't stop me. I'm pretty sure he was following me.

The earth was shaking. Bombs were going off everywhere.

Sand was flying in my eyes and everything was too quick for me to be able to follow it, resulting in only blurs that I saw. Kunaïs, shuriken and drips of blood were laying on the hot sand.

_Uh oh. This somehow doesn't look like something good…_

The sounds of people screaming and flying objects were too close for my liking.

I just had to find that blonde jerk the get the hell out of here.

But apparently, Kami thought otherwise.

With a long 'Whoooosh', a giant shuriken came my way, appearing out of the smoke at my right. I ducked to let it pass and it crashed in the warm sand.

I took out a kunai.

_Okay, here we go._

I sprung high up in the sky. Pointing my hand palms under my feet, I summoned my ribbon snowboard and flew in the air, avoiding any kind of undefined flying objects. Seeing an opening, I ducked.

What I saw there was a little too much to take in so quick.

Deidara was standing on a huge bird, amusing himself by sending explosions to the group of _eight_ ninja under him.

_That idiot! He's so going to get himself killed like that!_

_Wait…_ I froze._ What did I just thought? I am _not_ concerned about a stupid Akatsuki member dying. Of course I'm not. My mission was only about getting Naruto back and getting to know more about this organization. Oh well, I'm a baka, so it doesn't matter for now. If I'm just standing here and doing nothing while he dies, I'm dead myself. Leader-sama or Sasori is going to make sure of that._

I heard yelling and snapped my head back at the show under me.

How could I know behind me was a silent –huge- shuriken? Was it really my fault I didn't saw it? I turned around just in time to see the thing coming right at me.

_Is this it? Well, can't say it wasn't interesting… I didn't even need to enrage Leader or any other Akatsuki member… to die in an Akatsuki cloak with an Akatsuki hat on…_

Then, in less then a second, Hiruko's tail stopped the evil flying thing.

_Oh, look. Seems like I'm not going to die right now. Yay._

"You know, this is the second time you do something like that," I said. It wasn't a question, more of a… statement.

Sasori grunted. He was right under my snowboard.

I didn't take the time to stop, but just continued my way.

"I'll go!", I yelled, like that wasn't obvious.

_Ok, now to get the pyromaniac out of here. Preferably with the puppet and I also alive._

"DEIDARA! GET THE HECK BACK! NOW!"

of course, my yelling didn't solve one problem. The blonde either didn't hear me (what was _very_ unlikely) or ignored me completely. You pick.

_Gees…_

With a sharp turn of my 'snowboard', I flew into the ninja's direction.

I zigzagged through the air, avoiding collisions with other sharp objects.

Killing them –the ninjas- was not on my list.

But if they stayed here, the blonde or the redhead would do it in my place, for sure.

So the only option left for me was to scare them away or something.

The moment I was close enough to the first one, I made a hand sign.

_Ready, set, go!_

"Get yourself ready! Cause now, you'll experience the hotness of my genjutsu world! Let me show you how it's done! When the fires die out and the leaves fall on the ground, I will have my victory!"

_Nice one, Mizu._ I grinned. _I know._

And as I sprung, I stretched out my right arm to touch the ninja's forehead.

The moment I did, we were already in my genjutsu. This time, I didn't screw up.

My victim was screaming in pain.

Biting my lip, I started to talk.

"Where are you from. Answer me, or you'll have an even harder time!"

the ninja closed his eyes and stopped screaming.

"I-I can't-" "What did you say? You can't what?" "B-betray my village…"

I stepped to the man who was hanging above the fire.

As I did so, the fire disappeared and the man fell to the ground. I picked him up by his collar.

"Listen. I have no idea who you are and where you're from. But I know your position. You're surrounded by the friggin _Akatsuki_, you know? S-rank criminals! If you want to get out here alive, your only option is to run. At least tell me where you're from, then I maybe can let you escape if I'm in a good mood."

The ninja didn't really reply.

I let him fall when I suddenly got a weird feeling. Killer intent… was taking over.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to review! And until next chapter! Bye, have a nice day!**


	34. Chapter 34: Visitors From the Sound

**A/N: Hello... Sorry it took so long... so very long... It was really buzy! You know; school, homework, being sick, visiting people,...**

**Anyways, here's chapter 34, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any ways or terms, own _Naruto_. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 34

* * *

Killer intent… was taking over.

"Who's this?" I asked. I'm quite paranoia, you know.

But this time, I was sure there was something weird going on.

_Mizuiro, get back now,_ a voice said. Not sure what to do now, I dispelled the genjutsu and got back.

Sasori was standing there; I slowly walked over to him.

"What is it?" "Look."

I did. The whole terrain was a battlefield of war. Everywhere were holes of explosions, weapons sticking out of the sand and smoke hanging in the air.

The ninjas had disappeared, even the one that was in my genjutsu only moments ago.

Deidara came over, looking unusually happy for someone who just had a fight.

"Ok, what the heck is going on? Just a minute ago, there was this huge killer intent." Sasori nodded.

"That was when those two here vanished. The other five too."

Then, the feeling of killer intent was back.

Deidara landed beside me. All three of us were ready for another fight. For a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Until 2 shadows came out of the smoke.

Ninjas with sound forehead protectors. I shivered. The village of the sound, or Oto, was ruled by Orochimaru. If that creepy snake-guy has something to do with it, it's nothing good.

Then came the biggest shock. One of the two ninja opened his mouth and his words stuck in my head for a long time after.

"Hand over the girl, and you will remain unharmed. If not, you'll die. There's no way out of here, you are trapped. Hand us the girl."

The world seemed to freeze. I looked scared at Sasori and Deidara.

_They aren't going to actually hand me out, are they?_

Nor Sasori nor Deidara looked at me. From where I stood, I couldn't read their facial expressions.

_Sure they know that they'll be dead meat if they hand me out? Yeah, Sasori more 'dead wood' … but … isn't that already dead? Ok, question Sasori later, panic now._

_Leader would kill them. But if they don't, they'll die either way, no? No-one can tell just how many ninjas are around us. Except for those who know. And since I'm not a sensory-type, and I don't think one of the others is, we're pretty much screwed._

For a long 5 minutes, no-one moved or talked.

The puppeteer was the first one to raise his voice.

"Deidara…"

"I know, 'mm."

"Mizuiro."

I snapped my head to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Stand back for now." "Hai! _Yes!_"

I retreated, standing a few steps behind the two criminals.

_They're not going to hand me over? _I mentally hit my head._ Of course not, you idiot! Akatsuki totally kicks Oro's ass!_

And so our second fight began.

One of the two Sound ninja made the first move, trowing a well-aimed kunaï while his friend disappeared as quick as lighting. I stayed on guard, knowing he would probably show up behind me or something.

Weirdly enough, he didn't. he attacked Deidara from behind, retreating when a scary-looking clay bird came his way. (How can birds be scary-looking? When they they're made out of clay and alive, that's how.)

The first ninja, on the other hand, was battling Sasori.

_Seems like they know they won't be able to kidnap me if Sasori and Deidara are still alive._

I heard a yell and saw Deidara cornered by 6 chuunin and the jounin from before. Chuunin and jounin because you just know.

Anyway, even if Deidara was one of the most wanted S-Ranked criminals (At age 17! –Pre-Shippuuden, remember? In Shippuuden he's 19), no way he could get out of that mess without bruises.

I placed my hands on the earth, concentrating my chakra in my ribbons at my wrists.

The earth started to break open near Deidara's position. 10 Colored ribbons, 1 white one and 1 black one.

They restrained the 6 chuunin, and Deidara sprung in the air, threw a little clay bird, made a hand sign and landed back on the giant bird.

Seeing the blonde could handle this alone, I made my ribbon snowboard and took off in the direction of my redheaded team-mate.

Apparently, he had a fight with a genjutsu type –Sasori wasn't caught in it yet, but as the ninja was a jounin, and knowing Sasori wasn't a genjutsu type, he could get a hard time.

I summoned my blue (ribbon) sword and tried taking out the kage bunshins. Sasori had already taken out a good amount, but it seemed like there was no end to them. And then I knew.

They got me. This was genjutsu, and the real ninja was just waiting until we were dead tired.

I tried to warn Sasori, but didn't got the chance. Thus I flew up in the sky, concentrated my chakra as good as I could and loudly yelled "KAI!".

I opened my eyes, realizing I was out of it. Now for Sasori.

The poor guy didn't even got the chance to try and escape the genjutsu.

I zigzagged down, heading for Sasori, ducking a couple of times to avoid contact with fists or hard objects that could do a quite big damage to my brain.

I placed one hand on my opponent's head and made some sort of salto, landing on my feet. My snowboard disappeared.

Immediately, I started running as quick as I could.

Once I reached Sasori, I poked his head (Itachi style), letting my chakra get through the Hiruko puppet, reaching Sasori -the real one.

Hopefully he would get up and help me like a real gentleman would. I mean, what kind of guy would let a teenage kunoichi (who is not even a chuunin) up against the enemy alone? … Right, I think Hidan would do that to me.

Either way, Sasori woke up and together, we fought further. Until Deidara was forced our way and we stood back-to-back, kind of surrounded by the enemy.

"Ok, so what's plan B?" I whisper-asked.

"Why don't you tell us your suggestion?" was the reply I got from a very annoyed blonde.

"Maybe something like you use your magic rings to get us the hell out of here?"

I heard a growling noise from Sasori's side and a snort from Deidara's side.

"So?" I insisted.

"Just shut up." my favorite puppet replied.

"Yeah, like that will help…" I said.

"Well, it would certainly make our lives muuuch better, 'mm."

"Shut up, stupid blonde."

* * *

**A/N: So, see you again later! Please review! And a happy Easter (in a couple of days), enjoy your vacation! (I'm still on vacation for a few days, but I don't know for you guys... anyways, have a nice day!)**


	35. Chapter 35: What a Mess

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait! I'm really really sorry! But, since tomorrow is my birthday, I kinda had to update, no?**

**Thank you for reading & reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: psht, look at last chapter**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story... Chapter 35

* * *

"And? Have you finally realized you can't win?" the chief of the bad, bad enemies asked.

"Ah, we realized that some time ago, buddy, but giving up doesn't really suit our image, sorry." I think those were my exact words, followed by a long _'oooooooooow!'_ when Deidara hit me on the head quite hard while crushing my foot under his.

I turned around to glare him to death (or try) while Sasori just rolled his eyes.

"This is your last chance. Hand us the girl and you're free."

Silence, once again.

I sighed.

_This is a chance for me to 'escape'. But I doubt Snakefreak will be any better. So far, it hasn't been that bad, right? No, I have to._

I took a step foreward.

"Hey, what are you doing, 'mm?"

"Sorry, Dei-chan, Sasori-san. I have to leave."

"What the- Get here, you stupid brat, 'mm!"

"That attitude isn't gonna make me, Deidara."

I stepped towards the soudnins, ignoring Deidara's protests.

Sasori didn't budge. He did blocked the blonde terorrist's way when he was going to stop me.

I turned around mid-way.

"Stop it, mouth-freak, you look like an idiot."

"Yeah, you're the one to talk. You do realize Leader is going to kill us when he finds out, yeah?"

I ignored him and turned to Sasori.

"Look out for mad orange magnets, alright? I'm sure he'll understand."

Then, I grinned and waved.

"Until next time, ne?"

I turned back to the enemies.

"You let them go and you can have me. Deal?"

The ninja looked unsure what to do. After glancing at us and his friends, he finally nodded.

"Deal."

I grinned and resumed my walk until I was away from him by twenty feet. I put my sword down, it immediately disappeared. Behind me, I heard Deidara and Sasori take off.

The wind came up, letting the leaves play. The boss-enemy-soundnin raised his hands. "Our triumph!"

I snorted. _Yeah, right. If I hadn't given myself over that nicely, like a true lady with way too much honor for her own good, no way all of them would still be alive now._

"You two take the girl. We will start our trip today. If all goes well, we should be there in 2 days time."

We were sitting around a campfire. Oh, sorry, correction: THEY were sitting around a campfire. The bastards tied me up.

FLASHBACK

In the desert, everything was calm. We were almost at a big, green, healthy, green, living, green forest. God knows how long I've been deprived of seeing other living beings then Akatsuki's, annoying soundnins with big shuriken, scorpions or cactus'.

So was it really that bad when I kind of 'flipped' and started screaming "Finally, finally! GREEN! THANK KAMI-SAMA! GREEN! LIVING NATURE!" and made a little weird dance with it?

The damn ninjas were too surprised to do anything –you should have seen their faces!- but after yelling, saying I should stop attracting attention to us, one of the damn bastards knocked me out.

FLASHBACK OVER

When I woke up, I was tied up, being dropped down by the same damn ninja who knocked me out.

They started a campfire, and that's where we were now.

If I remember clearly, I think that ninja's name was something like Haru… I'll make sure he'll pay when I get out of here!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short... Anyways, have a nice day and until next chapter! Please review and thank you for reading my story!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Mystery that is Haru

**A/N: Hello! Please don't kill me for taking so long...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mizuiro and the other OCs.**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story Chapter 36

* * *

When I woke up, I was tied up, being dropped down by the same damn ninja who knocked me out.

They started a campfire, and that's where we were now.

If I remember clearly, I think that ninja's name was something like Haru… I'll make sure he'll pay when I get out of here!

After some time with me complaining, they tied me up in a tree, hoping that I would finally shut my mouth. Which I, of course, didn't.

I was getting hungrier by the minute. Scratch that, by the second.

"Hey! You there, get this frigging thing of me now! I'm hungry! Let me go, you bastards! Or else, I swear I'll let my friend loose on you! And don't think you'll ever escape that hellhole! You fucking bitches! Let me eat!"

So long for my 'escape-silently-without-them-noticing'-plan.

Someone above me –probably Haru again- put his foot on my head.

"Quiet, or you won't be getting any food."

Did he really thought THAT would be shut me up?

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET YOUR FUCKING FOOT OFF MY HEAD!"

Hidan has taught me well.

"Well, seems like you won't be getting this delicious onigri after all," Haru said, waving a piece of rice in front of my eyes. See, told you it was Haru.

"How are you stepping on my head anyway? Are you flying or something? Oh! I know! YOU'RE A GOOD FAIRY, AREN'T YOU? Then why aren't you helping me out and NOT stepping on my head?" the last part said in my deadliest tone.

I think at least half of the ninjas under us now wondered about my sanity. I blame the fact that they tied me up in this tree. All of that blood going to my head can't be healthy.

After Haru had finally let go of my head, gave me one tiny piece of food –that I secretly put in my pocket- and all of the ninjas except Haru fell asleep, silence once again returned from its long journey away from me.

I was so damn tired but those evil ropes hurt so bad that there was no way I could ever fall asleep like this.

"Ano sa, Haru, you're a helper of Orochimaru ne?"

"… So?"

"Why did you join him?"

"… None of your business."

"Oh, come on… I swear I won't tell anyone! Not that I have any good friends here, anyway."

"Still, none of your business."

"Nooo! Mean old Haru won't tell me why he joined old snakemans evil group against cute rabbits pink fluffy stuff," I cried, 'Kami, please help me to change his ideas!"

"Shut up."

"Kami, he's being mean," I said to the moon that was finally separating itself from the dark clouds that tried to take over the sky.

For some time, silence came back from both our sides. Once more, it was me who drove it away again.

"Still, I have to say you're good. You're the first person in a long time I've met that doesn't lose patience after at least a day. Congrats, ojisan!" (ojisan = uncle)

"…"

"Hey, aren't you going to thank me for this amazing title? You're really mean, ojisan!"

"… I told you to shut up."

"Pfff… funkillerojisan."

"…"

"Silencelovingojisan?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Nicknamehatingojisan!"

"Stop that, I said."

"I'm just trying out mah awesome nicknaming skillz! No need to get so pissed, grandpa."

"Shut your trap."

"Is that the only thing you can say? You could be a little more creative, you know."

"Shut it."

"And I thought you would know by now that won't shut me up…"

"…"

"Come on, at least say SOMETHING!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait… Don't tell me you fell asleep… Hey! Haru ojisan!"

"… zzz…"

"… Damn."

Of course he wasn't sleeping, since he was the guard tonight. But if he didn't want to play along, there was nothing I could do.

_Guess I'll try to get some sleep too._

* * *

**A/N: Have a nice day! Please review & thanks for reading! :)**


	37. Chapter 37: Steps to a Great Morning!

**A/N: Hello! Sorry, but this will probably be one of the -if not the- last update this summer. I'm going on vacation, and I won't get the chance to update. But! I will write further, so hopefully I won't have a major writer's block next time I can update...**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing, faving, alert and reading this! Please enjoy this chapter of An Akatsuki Story! :D**

**Oh, and: for those who read my sister's -Silverschine- stories and are waiting for an update, I promise I'll get her to write and update!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mizuiro and the other OCs.**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story Chapter 37

* * *

The next morning was a great one, full of lively faces who were all happy to see me in a fantastic mood. Not.

I was in a fantastic mood, that yes. I couldn't prove those poor ninja's from my never ending cheerfulness now, could I?

Oh, well, maybe I could, but I didn't. Too bad!

Now, for all those gloomy persons back home who are reading this: (if you know a gloomy/rather depressed or depressing or simply a person who never greets people with a smile and/or a cheerful 'hello'; show him/her this, if you want to) here are the steps to a grrrrrreat morning/day:

(P.S.: all risk are your own responsibility. I am not responsible for possible bad endings)

1) When you wake up, put a smile on your face. Apparently, if you smile or laugh –even when it's forced- some sort of stuff is produced from which you become happy… or something like that. (Tip: if you fail at smiling, you can go to sleep with a couple of clothespins holding your mouth up in a smile and wake up with the most awesome smile of the century- don't forget to remove the clothespins in the morning!)

2) Go to school/work/out/wherever you have to go WITH your smile on. However, don't grin/smirk the whole time 'cause most of the time, it creeps people out.

3) Say 'hello' or 'good morning' to the persons you meet, while smiling. Attention! DO NOT say this to every person you meet. Say it to people you know or great you first.

4) If you want to take it even further, you can do this: when you see your target, a.k.a. the person you ant to do this to, call his/her name, start running really fast to the target and glomp him/her. Then, you can say 'Good morning!' or 'Hello!'. WARNING: THIS STEP IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE YOU KNOW WELL ENOUGH, LIKE YOUR (BEST) FRIEND(S).

5) If the last step isn't suited for you in any way possible (a friend does it to you, it would mess up your 'cool' imago, you're way to serious/sad/depressed/other,…)

I propose this: A) When your target comes your way, greet him/her with a bright smile and say loudly –but not too loud- hello/good morning. Then, ask him/her how his/her day/evening/morning was and tell them about your day/evening/morning. For the more antisocial types:

B) Greet the person(s) with a (small) smile and a 'hello'/'good morning'. Then, maybe you can ask them if they want to listen to your ipod or something with you, or if they want one of your manga/books/magazines/ to read.

For the very social types:

C) Greet the person with a big smile and say 'hello'/'good morning'. Then, start to talk as quickly as you can. Tell them about what happened in your favorite manga/anime/book/series/… or start rambling about your dog/cat/other,… make your choice. WARNING: better not to do this to your parents/moody big sister or brother/a friend who's quickly angered and/or annoyed,…

And, the last tip: whatever happens, like someone who tells you it's all stupid or punches you or something 'cause you're annoying him/her, keep on smiling, give them a sarcastic remark (Like: 'But you fell for it, didn't you?') and don't give up on being cheerful. If you do, then you're not cheerful anymore. (Best saying ever, isn't it?)

* * *

However, my method of doing things is different. It goes more or less like this:

When I woke up, I saw the ninjas down there busy making food, waking up and packing their stuff. I smirked.

"OHAYO, EVERYONE! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN GREAT! NOW, WHAT IS THERE FOR BREAKFEAST?"

If I had had a flute or something, I would've woken them up with some nice music. But since I didn't… I was a musical failure after all. I couldn't sing to save my (or someone else's) life.

A bald ninja under me answered my question.

"Shut the hell up, prisoner."

Okay, baldy-nin added to the list of 'Persons-to-kill'.

"Hey you! Yes you, baldy grandpa! Don't make me come down there and get my friend to mangekyou your ass!"

WACK!

"Seriously, watch your tongue. You're in no position to talk like that."

Ok, Haru added to 'Persons-to-slowely-torture-and-let-Weasel-mangekyou-them-for-3-days-straight. At this rate, the moment I see that Weasel again, he's gonna have a really busy agenda...

"Oh, if it isn't my goooooooood friend Haru ojisan! How arrrrrrre you todayyyy? I am just grrrrrrreat! The sun is shining, the birds are whistling, the flowers are blooming, another great start for a day to continue our journey to a rabbit-hating psychosnake!"

WACK!

"If you don't shut up soon, I'll have to put you in a forced sleep, which won't be so peaceful."

"I'll promise to be good. I don't want to miss seeing Snake's face when I arrive!"

WACK!

"Oww… you're meeeeeaaaaaaan! Stop getting so annoyed already! You really don't like anything, do you?"

He ignored me.

* * *

**A/N: Bye-bye! Have a nice vacation & see you next chapter!**

**If you review, you can have either: Sasuke to go, plushies of the Akatsuki or a bag of cookies =D Enjoy!**


	38. Chapter 38: Wackin' Haru!

**A/N: Umm... sorry? **

**4 months, that's a lot...**

**Anyways, if there's still someone reading this ridiculously slowly updated story of mine, thank you, enjoy & please review! :P**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine... only Mizuiro and the other Oc's are**

* * *

An Akatsuki Story Chapter 38

* * *

"Yeah! That's right! You just run away, you coward! I don't care 'bout that, but just get yourself a girlfriend and stop acting so moody!"

_Oh dear god, someone please stop me!_

But no one did.

Once Haru had disappeared, the other ninjas started to talk.

"Are you mad?", the bald ninja from before asked.

"Wondeful question. You know, weirdly enough, you're not the first one to ask me that. I've asked myself that one many times before, too, but I'm still not really out of it…most people who know me say I really am mad. But I like to say I'm just more open minded than them," I answered-with a grin.

The other ninja looked at me like anyone would look at Deidara dancing around in a flashy pink tutu with shiny paillettes and a small princess crown on.

"The last one who dared talk to Haru like that…"

"Let me guess, he died?"

"No… it was Kabuto-san."

"Kabuto?"

"Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru-sama's righthand. He's widely known as a traitor and a spy."

"Thank you, I know who Kabuto is."

I had always loathed that damn bastard. No matter what people say, he's a damn bastard.

"But why should I be scared of that? What happened with Kabuto?"

"Well… they say Haru went berserk and Kabuto-san ended up in a coma."

Haru is my new god.

"Kabuto?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell is Haru-sama not in Kabuto's place?"

The ninja shook his shoulders.

"Maybe he lacks experience or something, he is only 19, after all."

"19, eh?"

When Haru came back, we started our journey. This time, there were way too much mountains and rivers.

Of course, I was still tied up and being dragged like a little dog by… Haru!

I think he enjoyed torturing me like that.

"Oi! Ojisan! Stop walking so fast already!"

He went even faster.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry okay?"

P.S.: I suck at conforting people.

"But why are you almost running! I said I'm sorry, alright! Stop dragging me around! I'm not your pet, ya know! I won't dog food! It's not that I am a vegetarian, 'cause I'm not, but that stuff is disgusting! Oh! Didya know I have a good friend who's a vegetarian? Her name's Yarumo, if you ever meet her after I'm killed by snake, tell her hello! I'm sure you two will be best friends! But since you're the one who handed me out, there is a high possibility of her beating the living crap out of you! If she tries that, please don't kill her or any of my other friends! Oh, and don't accept any of her homemade cookies. She may say the contrary, but those things are her evil weapons. You know, I also have a friend who's a great cook! She makes the best apple pie in the world! She's called Sin and she's a Hyuuga. Do you know Hyuuga's? They're scary, you know. Thay have white eyes! When I first saw Neji, I wanted to help him get over the street 'cause I thought he was a blind little girl."

I laughed at the memory, "You see, he was only around 8 at the time. However, when I asked him if I had to help him, he became angry and punched me!," I laughed again, "2 weeks have I been walking around with that black eye! I quickly found out the truth when I met Hinata, Neji's cousin. Still, every time I bring it up, Neji punches me. He should become a pro! I would be glad to give him something to practice on!" I was silent for a short moment, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, Haru ojisan, didya know I give nicknames to many people? Well, since you have one, I guess you do. Like, Weasel, Mouth-freak, Sushi Wall, Orange Magnet, ojisan for you, granpa baldy, but I still need to find one for puppet-guy and Hidan. That could be because I respect the first one too much, and I want to wait for a really good one for the second… Not that I don't respect people I give nicknames,"

I casted a nervous look at Haru –you could never know with a guy who got Kabuto down- and continued, "When I give you a nickname, it means that you're way too much fun to annoy. Do you get what I mean?"

I looked at Haru again. He didn't seem to listen this whole time. Meanie.

"Anyways, enough 'about me, you go."

Silence.

"Oh come on! Just go back to Wackin' Haru! I said I'm sorry! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Bak-"

WACK!

I looked up.

"Don't get so full of yourself. Shut up, you're giving us all a headache. You're our prisoner, do as you're told."

"Stupid!" I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, thank you fro reading, merry late christmas and happy early new year! :D**

**(and please review)**


End file.
